Vestal Virgins
by MarieWinchesterfanfic
Summary: After Sam and Dean's Father dies in Deans place, the two stays at Bobby's until Dean can finished fixing the Impala. When he finished his baby, Bobby calls them back on a case which could be more than the bargain for.
1. Chapter 1

Bright lights cast above a man on a gurney. Bang! Through the door. Bang! Through another. A doctor looked down at him.

"Okay Mr. Roach," said the old doctor in the prison execution room. Roach began to squirm, stretching the belts that strapped him in. The doctors start rattling off medical terminology while a group of people watch through a 2 way mirror. They flipped a switch that combines the solutions. Roach squirms again. The lights burst and when he opens his eyes the doctors aren't there, he is alone. The only other person is a woman that wasn't there before. She was wearing white and hooded; she had on gold jewelry and had dark brown hair. She didn't say a word, she just put her finger to her lips and she reached and shut the machine off, smiling.

Sam and Dean receive a phone call from Bobby. They had just left there, not a week ago. The car had been up and running and they had just finished a job. Everything was almost normal again. They joked that it was just the old man missing them.

"A Benjamin Roach escaped the death penalty last night," Bobby said as soon as they entered. Dean and Sam looked at him curiously.

"So?" Dean asked. "What do you mean 'So'?" Bobby asked indignity.

"It is very scientific, Dean," Sam corrected, "They haven't messed up in decades. It's very routine." Dean looked at both of them as Bobby nodded in agreement.

"It's routine to kill someone?" Dean asked in shock. His policy on morality had changed considerably since their father died.

"It's Texas," Bobby stated. Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged. "What did he walk away with?" Sam asked.

"Heart attack, but its beats the alternative," Bobby said putting his own hand over his heart.

"Are you sure this is our bag?" Dean asked perplexed.

"He told the doctors he saw a woman in white turn the machine off." They both looked at each other and headed that way.

Texas was very pretty. Rolling hills and foliage and great towns and cities. They roll up to the hospital. Ben Roach lie on the bed with drips and IV's cleaning his heart of the toxin.

"Mr. Roach?" Sam asked opening the door. Sam was dressed as a nurse, one of his many disguises. He stepped into the room and smiled. Ben nodded his head and saluted.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, sitting down in a chair right next to the bed.

"Me? Nah, I'm fine. I got a letter from the government, they blame themselves for what happened and I've been pardoned." Roach said with a sedated smile. Sam nodded his head and frowned. "So, what did happen?" Sam asked.

"It was a haze," he said looking down at his blanket, "I was lying in the bed, tied down, when the lights exploded, and then the doctors disappeared, and I was alone with this pale woman with a hood. She smiled at me and told me everything will be alright. She was beautiful." He said as a tear ran down his face.

After a while, Sam left the hospital and threw away his scrubs. He looked around the hospital, and left in a hurry. Dean went into the motel to find Sam tearing through a pile of books.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Dean asked.

"This is all I could find that has anything remotely close to his description. I found only one option," Sam said with a mix of fear and excitement. Dean raised his eye brow.

Sam turned over a book that had a picture and a description titled: Vestal Virgins. Dean took up the book and shut it.

"It's not that! What is with you and Angels? They don't exist." Dean pushed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but what else could it be? It is said that if you see a Vestal when you are going to get executed, you'd be pardoned. And they wore white and wore a hood, they also tend the fire of Vesta, so that explains the lights," Sam explains. Dean crossed the room and shook his head, "You know who else wears white and a hood? The KKK, and I don't think it's them either. God, I hope not."

"I am going to ask Bobby," Sam added, ignoring him, "It's at least worth a shot."

"I disagree with you Sam, just ignore it. I mean an angel wouldn't pardon a murder who was getting the death penalty; I think we should stick to something that makes sense."

"Makes sense? Dean, all we do is things that _don't_ make sense!" Sam persuaded, "Come on Dean, I need to believe that angels exist." Sam looked up at Dean with sad eyes.

"Since Dad died—"Sam started.

"No, don't say it, okay, enough with that Sam!" Dean yelled. Sam looked back at the Vestal book that Dean had thrown on the floor, slightly wounded.

"Whatever," Dean said grabbing the jacket he just took off and walked out the door. He went for a drive; he often did when he wanted to clear his head. The sun began setting, turning the sky a beautiful pink tint. The impala chugged along the streets and bridges, Dean drove straight through to no particular location. He looked down at his phone, debating whether to call Sam or not.

The radio turned on by itself and flashed to different stations. Landing on one that screeched an eerie sound, causing him to put his hands over his ears and skid across the road to the shoulder almost hitting this girl.

"Dammit!" He screamed while he shut the radio off. "Hey lady! What the hell?"

The woman turned around, white dress flowing, a fallen hood around her shoulders. She smiled at him as a car went by with head lights showing shadows of wings on a road sign.

"Hello, Dean," she said airily. He opened the door the rest of the way and got out.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked. She just smiled at him and walked forward. He steps back and reaches for a gun from his pocket.

"Who are you?" He demanded pointing the shotgun at her.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," she said shaking her head, "People have been talking." She moved closer and moved her hand across the car. He raised the shotgun towards her higher.

"You won't need that," she said grabbing it and bending the front to the stars. He stares at her, blown away and slightly shaken.

"What are you?" He asked.

"An angel of the lord." Dean paused and blankly stared at her. She stepped forward and he stepped backwards with every step.

"I see you are still confused, this is understandable, but there is no need," she said methodically. She placed her hand on the front of the Impala again and Dean shifted slightly.

"I see I am getting nowhere. I will be in touch," she said before disappearing, leaving behind an apple on the hood. He looked around, trying to see where she disappeared to. He snatched up the apple and got back into the car and sped off back to the motel and Sam. As he drove he frowned at the apple and took a bit.

"Oh my god," he groaned in enjoyment. He never liked apples, except for in pie, of course that could be said for almost all fruits.

Dean slammed the door shut behind him when he got back to the motel.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked rising out of bed, shielding his eyes from the light Dean just flipped on. Dean had barricaded his back to the door, glancing behind him through the little window. "Dean?" he asked again. Dean jumped.

"Yes, what?" he said, freaking out slightly.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Sam said raising his eye brow. Dean locked everything.

"Sort of," he said quietly, Sam cocked his head slightly.

"Sit down;" Sam said patting the bed adjacent to his, "Did you get in an accident?"

"No," Dean said shutting all the blinds and windows, "Not exactly."

"You gotta be clearer than that," Sam said tilting his head. Dean looked over at him and bites his lip and walked over to him. "Okay, just don't rub it in Sammy, okay?" He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, okay?" Sam questions. Dean clears his throat and shakes his head in disbelief.

"You were right," Dean started, Sam looks up at him and frowns.

"About what?" Sam asks, Dean scratched the back of his head and shrugs.

"The angel thing, the Vestal thing too," Dean said, his eyes bugging a little. Sam began laughing.

"You're kidding? Wow, what happened?" Dean rolled his eyes and told Sam the whole story.

"Oh my god, get her back here!" Sam said excitedly, "Maybe she can help us with the whole dad thing?"

"'Whole dad thing'?" Dean asked raising his eye brow.

"Maybe she can bring him back, you know reverse the deal," Sam asked excitedly. Dean considered this. "Can't hurt to ask," Sam said smiling.

"I don't know man, it wasn't like blonde haired 13 year old or any of that, this was scary, alright. Let's just not mess with this, okay?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Scary? Come on Dean, she's a Vestal Virgin, doesn't sound very scary," Sam joked. Dean threw the bent gun at Sam, who caught it. "Whoa," he said rising off the bed. Sam inspected the shotgun and looked from the gun to Dean in disbelief.

"Oh, now I have to meet her!" Sam said like an excited child. Dean shook his head and sighed.

"No, sorry Sammy, but no, let's just leave. If it does involve angels let's not butt in," Dean said tossing the gun in his bag, Sam, disappointed, agreed and packed his stuff too. They began driving off. The sun began rising and Dean was getting sleepy.

"You want me to drive? We should have at least stayed the night," Sam said looking over at Dean as he yawned.

"No, this is fine," he said, he didn't want to stay in a place where angel(s) knew where they were he wanted to go as far as possible. Sam looked down in the cup holder.

"Is that an apple core? You don't eat fruit?" Sam asked chuckling. Dean looked down at it.

"No," he said throwing it out the window, "Don't worry about it."

"Did the angel give it to you?" Sam said smiling. Dean looked over at him and blinked.

"Yes," he said shortly, "Anyway, just drop it okay?" Sam rolls his eyes and agrees. The sun began to rise and they were hopelessly lost. They stop and look at a map on the side of the road. Car's passes them causing the map to ruffle up the edges.

"How could we have missed so many exits?" Sam asks. "I don't know," Dean said annoyed. He walked back to the back seat only to see someone sitting there. The angel sat in the back silently. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hello Dean." She exited the car and Dean jumps backwards causing Sam to react and point a gun at whoever got out of the car. She turned towards him, causing the weapon to fly out of his hand.

"Samson," she said slowly. He looked at her and then at Dean and realized who it was.

"Oh my—you're an angel!" She smiled over at him over the car and nodded. Sam stared at her with an open mouth. Dean looked over at him as if to tell him to be cool.

They move to the front of the car, her white dress dragging on the ground and yet staying perfectly white. "Hello again Dean," she said smiling, "You tried to leave, aren't you at all curious?"

"Curious about what?" He asked gruffly. She smiled a taunting smile. "About Mr. Roach of course," she said plainly. "Okay, I'll bite, why Roach?"

"Oh, I don't know that information," she said tauntingly. She turned to Sam who was still smiling like an idiot. She rounded on him.

"Samson John Winchester," she started, her smile was pure and made her pink lips stretch over her teeth.

"People aren't just talking about Dean, they're also talking about you," she walked towards him as her gold sandals clicked on the stones, "You are _special_." Dean didn't like the way she said that and stepped forward towards her defensively.

"Keep your shirt on," she said flipping Dean's jacket up and over his head, "I meant that in the nicest way." Sam watched as Dean struggled out of his jackets hold and stifled his laughter. She looked over at Sam again and smiled.

"Anyway, Sam, I am an angel of the lord, but you knew that," she said.

"Do you have a name?" Sam asked as Dean threw himself to the ground getting out of the jacket behind them.

"Marcia," she smiled.

"You are beautiful," he said smiling like an idiot, "Sorry I mean, you are exactly how I pictured you." She paused, she didn't smile nor did she move. She just stared at him.

"Thank you," she finally said after a minute. Sam cocked his head.

"I'm sorry; do you not hear that often?" Sam asked.

"No," she said tersely. Dean stood up and grimaced. "You've gotten so big," she smiled a small sad smile.

"What do you mean, 'he's gotten so big'?" He said angrily. She was looking down and then turned to Dean.

"Pardon?" She asked. Sam asked her again and she sighed.

"I've been—" she paused to collect her thoughts, "I've been looking after you, most, if not all of your lives." The boy's faces fell.

"You mean to tell me that you have been watching over us! And yet all this crap has happened—_is_ happening to us!" Dean yelled angrily.

"Trust me; I did what I could okay? Have you ever thought where all of your success in this field comes from?" She asked pointing to herself with attitude. Dean paused.

"Well, you wouldn't have had to do any of that if you would have done your job from the beginning," Dean said bitterly. She paused. "What did you expect me to do?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"WATCH. OVER. US." Dean shouted. She stepped back a little.

"I don't think you understand Dean. I did all in my power, I cared for the little flame that were you guys," she said, "I tried to protect you guys from yourselves, but you were just so intent on making the bad decisions.

"You should have just let John go Dean. I was watching over him too, I wasn't supposed to, but I did," she began laughing, "You know the hardest part was keeping him moving, and keeping him busy, keeping him strong, but also out of danger. I tried extricating Sam, and I did damn well, he left the game, he left danger and was safe, until Dean got jumpy." Dean grimmest and fixed to yell again but Sam inserted himself in.

"What do you mean you extricated me?" Sam asked. She flinched and turned to him.

"Sam, you went to over 9 different schools, for maybe a semester at a time, even when you were taking classes online, how do you think you even heard of Sanford, let alone got in," she said flatly. She sighed.

"Look I'm sorry Winchesters, there is little I can do, and if I can even just prolong things I have done it. I'm sorry." She looked at both of them.

"Wait, Marcia, what are some of the things you prolonged?" Sam said before she left. "I can't say," she said looking over at Dean, "Sam, can I speak to Dean alone?"

"No—"

"Sam," Dean said, "Go." Sam listened and walked down the street.

"He really loves you," she said watching him walk away, "He respects you too—"

"Shut up," Dean said pushing her against a tree, "You know nothing about my family, Bitch." She looked at him shocked.

"Dean," she said with his arm across her chest pressing her into the tree. "I know what John told you," she said, "I know what you think is in store, but I will do everything in my power to prolong it, I swear!"

"No thanks, you can leave us alone!" He said with fire. She went from making a panicked face to shrugging, changing her attitude completely.

"Okay," she said. Dean paused.

"That's it?" He asked. Marcia then kicked his legs, causing him to let go of her. She punched him out and then threw him against the tree.

"You wouldn't last a day without me helping you," she hissed with Dean's blood on her fists, "I will not be there the next time you are in a sticky situation, and I will not be there when you die next time!" He pants and shuts his eyes.

"Dean!" Sam yells as he runs towards him as he lies on the ground, no longer injured.

"Where did Marcia go?" Sam asked, Dean stood up and stretched.

"Gone, hopefully for good," he said stepping towards the car again.

"She knows nothing Sam," he said later on as they thunder down the road, "Don't listen to anything that Bitch said."

"Dean, that's an angel, one that beat the crap out of you and then healed you afterwards," Sam said, "She means business."

"By the way, you seriously need to get laid," Dean said, "Bitch or not, you sounded thirsty man." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean flies around a corner quickly. Lights began following them from the woods. Sam looked behind them.

"Dammit, Dean, that was a speed trap," Sam cried. As Dean pulls over and searches for his fake license and registration but can't find it.

"Where is it?" He asked. Sam shrugged as he began digging as well. The police officer knocked on the window.

"License and registration?" He asked shortly. Dean smiled up at him as he rolled down the window.

"One moment officer, it's not where it usually is," He said turning back to the console.

"Get out of the car sir," he said, "Now." He did and everything fell out of his door, the fake IDs, the fake credit cards, passports, everything. The cop lifted his glasses and frowned. Dean sinks down and grabs them in his hands as receipts blow around the street.

"Sir, stand up," the officer said authoritatively, "You too." He pointed to Sam. They both stand by the hood of the car as the cop makes some calls. The officer had taken their keys.

"Great," Dean said gruffly, "Just great."

"What if," Sam started, "What if Marcia stopped this from happening all the other times, like you don't drive safe at all. She said that she is part of the reason we were so successful out in the field, maybe she stopped the annoying things like this too?" Dean shook his head no, it made sense but he refused to believe it.

"Okay, sons, this is very serious, very serious. Now what we can do is come with me quietly and we can see maybe get most of these expunged," the officer said patiently. Sam looked over at Dean and sighed. They went quietly.

**. . . .**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Bobby said angrily through the phone at the station.

"Sorry Bobby," Sam said flatly, "Dean fired the angel on our shoulders. Anyway, thanks for calling in a favor for us. We are headed that way."

"What about Texas?" He asked.

"Well, it turns out to be something very different," he said, to say the least, "We will explain when we get there."

They make it to Bobby's and they are ushered into his 'living' area, it was just the way they left it a week or two ago. Bobby walks them in and Dean flops on his couch rubbing his eyes. Sam remained standing and told Bobby what happened. Bobby sat down in his chair and looked as if he seen a ghost.

"Marcia?" He questioned. Sam looked over at him confused.

"Do you know her?" Sam asked slowly. Bobby nodded.

"I—I don't think so," he stuttered, "I had no idea. Don't get on her bad side." He instructed.

"To late," Dean said flatly shrugging. Bobby and Sam looked at him as if they forgot he was there.

"No," Bobby said, "It takes more than that to get to an angel. She said she's been watching over you guys for almost all of your life, well I know it has been Sam's whole life." He pointed at Sam and Dean shifting his head onto his shoulder.

"I don't know Bobby, you weren't there. She beat the tar out of Dean, she's done with us," Sam assured him. Bobby walked over to Dean briskfully and grabbed his chin and moved his jaw around and checked his arms and all the other places Dean would permit.

"No marks, no injuries, she ain't done with you boys yet. Probably just letting you stew." Dean shook his head.

"I don't know Bobby," Sam said, "Dean called her a Bitch, several times." Bobby looked at Dean astonished and then slapped him upside the head.

"Why would you say a thing like that for?!" Bobby flipped. Dean waves him off.

"She watched as things happened, people died! Innocent people and she just stood there!" Dean yelled, "She did nothing! She made dad disappear, she made him fall of the grid and she saw mom die!" Bobby and Sam watch him as he stormed off after that. Sam went to go after him but Bobby stopped him. "Let him collect his thoughts, he'll be back," Bobby assured.

Dean went to the impala and kicked a rock. He scratched his head and lies back on the hood and looks up at the stars. "Dean," a woman voice said from behind him near a stack of tires. He jumps and turns around to see Marcia under the street light. She is not smiling; she is not enjoying seeing him like this. They just stare at each other for a little bit, he noticed she had green eyes just like him. Sam was right, she was beautiful.

"What do you want?" He finally asked, she sighed and began walking towards him.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked smiling slightly, he extended his hand to welcome her onto his car. Her long white dress glided over the top and draped over the side.

"How did you like the speed trap?" she asked, "I generally just get rid of those." He chuckled and turned away.

"Why did you come back?"

"I've been trying to answer that question," she said looking up to the sky, "I stopped having to take care of you two, but I—I have found myself attached to you two." Dean watched her look at the stars.

"So, you know about Sam and you don't go on full rage mode? That doesn't make sense."

"That's not my style. Do you see this necklace?" She draped her fingertips over the chunky gold, pointed necklace, "I am an angel, Dean. I was once a human, a couple thousand years ago, but still, besides I already said that I grew attached," she shrugged, "Besides, it's not Sam's fault in this."

"Why didn't you stop it from happening? With mom and Sam," he asked, she looked over to him with sad eyes.

"I couldn't, Dean, I couldn't stop it, I would try and try, it just kept repeating because a seldom angel cannot stop a grander plan." Dean looked over at her in shock; she looked in his eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You are carrying so much weight, Dean," she started, "You need to learn how to relax, you may not have a lot of time to relax." He questioned her. "Don't worry," she said smiling, "I will have to visit in the flesh again soon."

"Wait," he said, "I know Sam and I don't have a bright future, but don't give up on us or anything okay? You stuck with us this far." She smiled as she stood.

"I wouldn't dare," she whispered sweetly. She walked off but turned around. "Why did you hate the idea of an angel on your theoretical shoulder?" He smiled and began chuckling.

"Well, actually, I was afraid that you would try to eradicate Sam or something," he said scratching his head. She smiled and disappeared. Dean walked back inside. He never told them about their conversation, it was their little secret.

"You feel any better?" Sam asked as Dean returned.

"Yes, actually," Dean said smiling.

*Yes, I know Vestal Virgins are not Angels but in my AU they are!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean walk into Bobby's and scream his name as they argue. Bobby walks around the corner and meets them with large eyes and sweat on his brow. Sam raises his eyes brows and looked through the doorway where he came from and saw a woman wearing a long white dress with dark brown braids standing over Bobby's desk shuffling papers. Sam looked back with a similar face. Dean questions both of them.

"Marcia is in there," Sam said intensely, "Right now." Dean shrugged.

"So?" He pushed pass them, "Hey, Marcia." She looked up. Dean paused, he found her very attractive and they haven't seen or heard from her quite a while, it was staggering. She shot him a smile and he felt his breath leave his chest. Sam looked at Bobby and they slipped into the room too.

"Hey...Marcia," Sam said awkwardly, still slightly pissed about their last run in. She nodded towards him, and then turned back to Dean.

"I was just talking to Robert about you too," she said picking up a decorative paper weight, "Is this yours?" She asked Bobby, who nervously nodded his head; she placed it back on the desk and looked back up at Dean smiling a wicked smile.

"Dean," she said evenly, "We talked about you staying away from danger." He sighed aggregately and shrugged.

"Look, we can't sit back and do nothing—"

"That is precisely what you will do!" She shouted over him leaning over the desk, Bobby flinched and Sam stepped backward. "I told you to do one thing Dean! Stay out of trouble, now everyone knows what you too are doing! Hunters, demons, my family, and the list goes on and on!" Dean didn't think about that.

"How many people have to die for you two idiots to stop this crusade? Let this go and stay away," she continued angrily.

"Where do you expect us to go? Huh? If we already attracted attention, all we can do is fight everything, especially yellow eyes!" They go back and forth, until Sam jumps in.

"Hey, guys, let's just calm down," he said, "Marcia, what can we do, you know more than anyone that this is important to us. We have to finish this out." She looked up to the ceiling and then down to Sam, softening slightly.

"But Sam—"

"No. We will get out of the game as soon as we finish him, I'll go back to school or something and Dean—"he looked over at Dean, who was looking out the window. He knew he had nothing outside of this 'game'. Marcia sighed.

"At least let me help you," she said defeated. Sam and Dean looked up surprised; they hadn't assumed she would offer to help. Dean shook his head.

"No, not going to happen, "Dean said. "Come on Dean, if she can help—" Sam started at him.

"I am not sure if I can," she interrupted, flatly. Dean looked at her.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I am not sure that I can help, if he makes a new deal or starts something," she explained, "I can't do very much. But I will not hesitate to send both of you back to safety; I don't care where we are or what we are doing." She said more toward Dean than Sam, but they both nodded hesitantly. She grabbed her white dress and began walking towards the door.

"Where are your allies?" she asked as they watched her long white gown brushes the ground. Sam and Dean walk with her to the car. Bobby waves them back from the doorway, Sam walks back over to Bobby.

"Why are you so scared?" He asked. Bobby furrowed his sweaty brows.

"I am not scared, boy! I am just alert, Angels are risky business," Bobby snapped. Sam shrugged.

Marcia is in the back seat, smiling and rubbing the ceiling, "This is a very old car, I remember when you got this, you were very happy." Dean looked back furious.

"What was that all about?" He asked angrily. "What the car? Just observing," she answered.

"No, I mean the fact that you reverted back to the Bitch before." She rolled her eyes. "What about that night? I like that Angel a whole helluva lot better." She scoffed at him.

"This is a job, Dean, I am not here to hold your hands, I am not here to kiss your wounds, I am here as your shield. I protect you and I take the beatings." He scoffs.

"Not all of them," he said shaking his head, laughing sarcastically.

"Some slip through," she smiles, "Trust me, Dean, I am not here to be your friend." Sam opened the passenger door and they are off. They get to the Road House and Marcia looks up at it.

"There is a lot of life here," she said standing up. Dean shrugs.

"Maybe Jo will let you wear some of her clothes," Sam suggested. She looked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked. The boys both laugh and walk towards the double door. The bar grew quiet for a second and then went back to their business.

"Helen," Sam said hugging her, "How is everything?" She smiles and shrugs.

"Not so bad," she said, "Oh, Ash had some stuff for you too—"She looked passed them towards Marcia.

"Who's this?" She asked, sweetly.

"I am an angel of the lord," Marcia said flatly, squinting at her. Helen looked over at Sam and Dean confused.

They explain everything as Marcia sat at a table looking over a map. Helen listened intently.

"This is bad, you too," she said sort of panicky, they shrug.

"She's hardly harmless, but she's not too bad," Sam said, nervously. Dean nodded his head in agreement. Ash waved them over to his jerry-rigged computer, Sam ran up to him and Dean walked over to Marcia and put his hands on her shoulders from behind and whispered to her where they were going. She felt his warm breath on her face and turned her head slightly. It looked like he kissed her cheek, because he sort of did accidently. Jo wiped down glasses and saw this. She walked out around the bar and walked over there.

"Hey Dean," she said, he was slightly pink from what just happened.

"Hey Jo," he said gruffly, walking past her, "Oh, yeah, can you get Marcia some of your old clothes or something?" She looked over at her and nodded. Dean then went to the back room. Jo walked over to Marcia.

"So this is the kind of girl Dean likes?" Jo said quietly. Marcia looks up.

"Excuse me?" She asked not having heard her. Jo shakes her head and sits across from her.

"Anyway," Jo began, "I am supposed to cloth you." Marcia shrugs.

"Probably not," she said, "I done more than hunt in this dress." Marcia said fluffing the dress in her hands.

"Wait, you are going on a hunt? Oh honey, you can't hunt in a dress," Jo insisted. She drags her upstairs and gives her a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. They sit back down where they were before and Jo tries to have a conversation.

"How did you meet Dean?" Jo asked her, delicately. Marcia smiles nostalgically.

"I've known him his whole life," She said vaguely, "Probably when he was about 3, when Sam was conceived probably." Jo looked over at her with raised eye brows.

"Okay," she said getting out her butterfly knife and flipping and playing with it. Marcia watches her like it is magic.

"How are you doing that?" She asked with wide eyes. Jo snickers.

"Well, it's easy," she said looking at it, "Here, try it." Marcia looks at it excitedly. She takes it and tries it, she isn't good at it. Sam and Dean walk out of the room and shake hands with Ash and look over. Marcia flips the blade around and it gets her hand and cuts herself pretty seriously. Jo's tormenting excitement fell as Marcia began bleeding. Marcia just looks at her hand curiously. Dean runs over to her.

"What the Hell possessed you to do this?" He questioned Marcia, as he grabbed a towel from the Bar. He puts pressure on it.

"Dammit!" he shouted, he looked down at the blade in her hand, "Jo, this is your knife?" Jo nodded as she took it from her.

"She wanted to try spinning it," she said nervously. Marcia just looks at the towel filling with blood. At this time everyone in the bar is watching the whole thing.

"I didn't think she would cut herself that bad!" Jo panicked convincingly. Dean scoffed and lifted the towel and whispered to Marcia.

"Aren't you guys supposed to, like, heal yourselves or something?" He whispered. She shrugged.

"Usually," she whispered back. Sam grabbed them both (Dean still had a tight hold on the towel over her hand) and they went to the car, leaving the excitement behind.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, "Jo never lets anyone handle her knife?" Sam shrugged, as Marcia threw her dress that was in a bag into the trunk.

"Take off the towel a minute," she instructed. Dean moved the towel full of her blood hesitantly, his hand sufficiently saturated with it as well. She put her own hand over it and white lights covered it and closed the wound. Dean threw the towel down and hugged her. She stood uncomfortable in his arms for a minute. He released and looked around awkwardly, clearing his throat.

"What did mullet say?" She asked. Sam and Dean told her about where he thought yellow-eyes was located now.

"Then we are headed that way?" she wondered. Dean looked at Sam and drew a deep breath, "Hey, can I speak to you for a second?" She nods and he turns her back towards the bar.

"What are we supposed to do?" Dean asked her. She tilted her head, "Go to the location and stop Azazel from roping in anyone else. I thought that was self-evident?"

"Don't give me that crap," he said rolling his eyes, "I mean with Sam." Marcia sighed and glanced back at Sam, "Nothing. If I had my way I would have both of you in Bobby's panic room and I would be taking care of everything." Dean frowned, "You know about Bobby's panic room?" She scoffed, "Pfft, I gave him the idea." She walked back to Sam and opened the back door.

"What was that about?" Sam asked Dean before he opened the driver's side. "Nothing," he assured him huffily.

They were off to Grand Junction, Colorado; Ash assured them forcefully that this was, in fact, the place. Marcia remained silent as they drove down the road. She looked out the window and drew deep sighs.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked gruffly. She perked up, "What?" Dean looked into the back through the mirror. His green eyes penetrated through her, his eye brows furrowed showing off his premature wrinkles. She returned the gaze to the mirror.

"You've been sighing," he said evenly, returning his eyes to the road. "No, it is just; this seems too good to be true. I mean mullet's—" Sam sighed, "It's Ash."

"Whatever, Ash's magic computer just told you where he was going to be?"

"Well, it isn't magic, it is scientific, Yellow eyes has patterns. Ash says that there are more people out there affected by him," Sam said from the passenger seat. She looked at him, "How do you know?" Sam and Dean fell silent and looked at each other.

"Nursery fire," Dean said finally, "While they were 6 month old." Marcia looked back to the window and didn't say another word for the rest of the trip.

A sign for Grand Junction finally showed itself as the sun began to set. "Almost there now," Dean laughed in relief. As the sign disappeared behind them, Sam felt a stinging feeling and sound hit his head like a ton of bricks, sending him reeling forward, doubling over.

"Sam!?" Dean asked loudly, taking one hand off the wheel and gripped his shoulder. Sam fought for air as he experienced another vison. Marcia scooted closer and put her hand over Deans. He looked up at her, with a worried expression.

"You need to let him finish," she said, visibly shaken. His lips tremble as he looked back at Sam, as he pulled to car to the side of the road. Sam eventually stopped and he slumped over, asleep. Marcia pulled his back in his seat, so he was more comfortable.

"Yeah, he does that every once in a while," Dean said, chuckling sarcastically, growing emotional. "I know," Marcia said, not taking her eyes off of Sam, "You didn't see me, but I was next to him every time, holding him, waiting for it to pass." Dean closed his eyes and cursed emotionally.

"He will be okay," she said flattening Sam's dark hair. "It isn't that. He was so excited to meet you, and I made him hate you. I made you look bad; I made you out to look like you did nothing but watch as things happen," He said looking at Sam too.

"It wasn't just for Sam, I watched over both of you. Have you ever felt moon light on your face or warm sun when it was cloudy?" Marcia asked, smiling warmly back at Dean. "I never noticed, I was never paying attention, I should have though," he said looking back at her.

"It's okay; you weren't supposed to know I was there. Sometimes I wished you guy would have, I could have helped more," she said tugging on Jo's retired shirt.

"And in Texas?" Dean asked, smiling slightly. "I got sloppy. But I decided it was for the best, well maybe not the best, but I thought you guys deserved to know," she said looking back at Sam.

"I wonder what he saw?" she asked, adjusting his collar. Dean smiled at her as she touched Sam. She was motherly, to the point where she remained him of their own mother. Dean turned back to the road and drove on, "We need to get him to a bed." Marcia nodded and sat back in her seat.

As they drove into town it grew later and later. The sun fully receded behind the horizon and was replaced by the wide moon and clouds replaced by the stars. Sam began stirring as they pulled into the motel parking lot.

"It's okay, Sammy, you can sleep again in a minute," Dean got out of the car and looked into the back at Marcia, "I am going to get the room, stay with him." She nodded and scooted closer to the front again.

"How do you feel?" she asked. Sam cleared his throat and rubbed his forehead, "I'll be fine." Marcia drew a breath, "I know. Do you remember what you saw?"

"Yeah, I saw—he sat up quickly and turned to look at her—you can't be here! You can't—"

"Sam, calm down, I know you aren't a fan of me being around, but if I can help, I am here," she said over him. "No! We don't need your help!" He said quickly. Marcia's face fell. Dean threw the door open, "Okay, room 32—what's wrong?" Marcia disappeared.

"What? Hey where did she go?" Dean asked, standing up and looking over the car. Sam looked shaken at Dean.

They go into the room and they throw down their stuff. "So, wait, what did you see in your vision?" Dean asked as Sam sat on the bed feebly.

"Okay, so we were in this theatre and something happened and all of a sudden Marcia was—killing you," he stuttered, looking straight at Dean. Dean rubbed his face and crossed the room.

"Okay, why would she do that?" he asked. "I don't know, but you said yourself that she stood by and 'watched' while everything happened, I mean Jess died and she did nothing about it, she sent me to school, she made dad crazy," he said.

"Who cares what I said!" Dean snapped, "You should have seen how gentle she was with you when you were out of it!" Sam's eyes grew, "What did she do?"

"Cut your ears off and stabbed you in the brain! What do you think? She made you comfortable, she cared for you. And this isn't the first time, she did all of that before we knew she existed," Dean snapped. Sam looked to his feet, "That still doesn't solve anything. My visions haven't been wrong." Dean shrugged, "Well, this one is. We are her job; she isn't going to kill either of us." Sam shook his head.

"Go to bed," Dean said turning off the lights. The next day they woke up and got out Ash's map he gave them. It showed the person they were looking for house. Sam looked at the map and gasped.

"What?" Dean asked quickly. "That's the Theatre," Sam said shaken slightly. The Avalon Theatre was on the map not far from the person's home and town. Dean grabbed the map and folded it, "Stop worrying about the stupid theatre!" Dean stepped outside the door and looked up at the grey clouds above him.

Marcia stood by the impala. He looked down and saw her, she jumped and stepped backward. "Marcia," he called running forward.

"No, stop, I made a mistake, I shouldn't have made myself known to you two. I don't want to harass you anymore," she said, she sounded as if she had been crying.

"Marcia, what are you saying?" Dean said walking closer to her, but she kept stepping backwards away from him.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to help?" he asked. She shook her head, "I should have stayed on your shoulders, and I shouldn't have wished to meet you in the flesh, I shouldn't have been in Texas. I should have left when I felt you two coming."

Dean stopped advancing, "Than why did you come back? Why didn't you just stay away and not bother?" Her jaw began to tremble as she looked away from him.

"I needed my dress from your car," she said quietly. He stepped forward and got out his keys. She stepped backwards again, but he shook his keys and unlocked the trunk. He looked at her, he hadn't really looked at her in the clothes Jo lent to her, the simple jeans and shirt looked nice on her.

"So what? Sam yells at you and you run away?" Dean said handing her the bag. She swallows and goes to take it, but he moves it out of her reach.

"Do you know what he saw in his vision?" he asked rhetorically, "You, killing me. He was—is freaked, look you can leave and never comeback, but you have to stick this one out. Otherwise, Sam won't trust you or himself ever again." She looked up at him and her lips begin to tremble, "I can't." Dean gave her the bag.

"I understand," he said evenly, "You were only supposed to watch over Sammy anyway, right? I saw the way you cared for him, the way you care for him. I yelled at you, I cursed at you, and you stuck around. You are leaving because Sam doesn't want you, that is different, right? If Sam told you to hit the road, you would have to hit the road. I understand you can only guard someone if they want to be guarded." Marcia closed her eyes and sniveled, "That's not true—"

"Just go." Marcia took the dress and disappeared. Sam opened the door, Dean cleared his throat, "it's okay, Sammy, she is gone for good now."

They go back inside and Dean sat on the bed and rubbed his face. "Ash said to call when we got here," Sam said offhandedly. He took one of his many phones and started to dial.

"I want to point out that this time it was you," Dean said pointing at Sam. Sam breathed a laugh before Ash answered.

"Hey, Ash, we made it in late last night," Sam said. Ash told them all the information they needed. They were looking for Paul Newby. He fit the description of all the others. Sam looks at Dean, he was nervous to meet another one Azazel had effected so many years ago.

"So, Paul Newby, huh?" Dean asked as they drove towards the house, "I hope he is what we are looking for." Sam sent him a look. "What? Look, all I am saying is Ash can't be right 100% of the time, that's all," Dean said. Sam looked out the hazy window.

"He's right," Sam said defiantly.

They pass the theatre as they drove through town and Sam saw it as if they moved in slow motion. The car's reflection crossed the big, tinted front windows hazily. He swore he saw Marcia in the back seat, but when he looked back, she wasn't there.

Paul Newby's house was nice, and classic with a picket fence and flower beds and an American flag. The blue house was lovely. Dean whistles, "Damn, and this guy is your age?" "Shut up," Sam scoffed. They knock on the door and both fix their ties, force of habit, and put their hands over their fake badges as they always did.

Sam knocks delicately and a moment later a tall, clean cut man answered. "Hello? Can I help you guys?" Sam just stares at him for a minute and hunted for words.

"Yeah, are you Paul Newby?" Dean asked, smiling artificially. "Yeah," Paul answered, frowning, "What is the problem?" Dean took out his badge and Sam followed. Paul's eyes flicked down to the badges and back at them.

"Okay, come in. But try to be quiet, "he said nervously, ushering them inside. Sam and Dean looked at each other and went inside. Sam stepped on a plastic cup.

"Sorry, there is a party going on, I moved them outside," Paul said shrugging. He crossed his arms, "Now, I know I have drug arrests and stuff and I haven't showed up to the court yet, but I have a really good reason—"

"What? No, that isn't what we are here for," Sam explained. "Oh, good, I was wondering why they would send the FBI for that," Paul chuckled. Dean sent him a look and Paul swallowed.

"So, uh, what is this about?" he asked, crossing his arms nervously. "Did your mother die in a nursery fire when you were a baby?" Dean asked bluntly. Paul furrowed his brows, "What the hell? Did you come here for that? Seriously? No, no sorry, you can't do anything now. My father told me about it and the little the FBI did!"

"Wait, wait, Paul we are sorry, we just need to talk to you about it. We recently opened the cold case, a lot of mothers died the same way," Sam said cautiously, trying to calm him down.

"Wait, your father told you about it?" Dean asked, incredulously. Sam and Paul looked over at him. "Yeah," Paul said aggressively. "And you are throwing a party?" he asked, squinting his eyes at him. "Yeah, it wasn't yesterday or anything, it was when I was an infant," Paul said thoroughly confused. Dean breathed some choice words and looked around the house.

"So, what did your father tell you?" Sam asked, glaring at Dean. Paul cleared his throat, "Okay. Well, he told me it was in the crib and he wasn't in the house at the time, he was working late, he got home and he smelt the smoke. He thought she burned the dinner that night. He said the smoke was so dark and the fire seemed to come from the ceiling. He grabbed me up and ran. Mom was already dead." Sam looked at his shoes and drew a deep breath. Dean did he same.

"We will be in touch," Dean said before they left. Sam nodded and they left the entryway.

"We will watch the house, see what happens," Dean said after Paul shuts the door. "I know," Sam said despondently opening the passenger door.

"Want me to check the town?" Dean said opening the door and leaning in. Sam scoffed, "You just want to pick up women, don't you?" Dean grinned and breathed a laugh, "You know me so well. But, nah, just going to get a drink, network a little."

"Yeah, go. I'll watch over him," Sam said getting out of the passenger side and walked around to the driver side. Dean began walking through the neighborhood to the town. The sun was sitting neutral in the sky casting shadows that were playing between the houses.

The town was not far from Paul's house. Dean grinned at the neon sign of the bars shutting on as the sun dropped more and more. He stopped walking and turned to the Theatre Sam was talking about. He bit his lip as he looked around. The darkened windows called to him. He put his hand across the glass; it was cold and dusty on the inside.

He looked around and made a split decision and went down the alley next to it. He found the side door and unlocked the door. Dust flew forward towards the light of the outside. Curiosity overcame him and he had to step forward into the dark. Digging in his pocket for his flashlight, he heard a sound from across the room. He turned suddenly and shinned his light on nothing.

He felt jumpier than he would usually be. No amount of convincing himself it was silly was working. All of a sudden, Dean was tackled to the hard, dusty back stage.

Sam sat in the impala around the corner of Paul's house, watching his door with binoculars. The sun was looming over the horizon. Sam drew a breath of impatience. He was relieved there wasn't movement except for the party drawling to a close, but he wanted something to happen, he wanted a run in with Yellow-eyes once and for all. He sat back in the seat and closed his eyes. When he did, however, the blinding pain hit him once again. He clutched his head and saw what he saw earlier: Marcia standing over Dean with a blade plunging forward towards his chest. Sam forced himself to come back. He looked over at Paul's house longingly but drove off to the theatre.

Marcia lay on top of Dean, protecting him. "Marcia…" Dean whispered, feeling his face burn, as she looked around, while staying close to him. "Hush," she demanded quietly. He looked up at her as her long hair kissed his face.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, looking back at him. "I should ask you that?" he asked, quietly. The sound of footsteps and chuckling sounded close by.

"Here angel angel angel," the voice jeered. Deans green eyes stared into Marcia's green eyes nervously. She lowered herself. Dean's lips part as she creeps forward, covering him closer. His breath grew shallow as her breath fell warm near his right ear. "Azazel," she whispered to Dean.

"Don't play with me," the male voice jeered loudly again, "You called on me. Don't you remember?" Marcia exhaled quietly, "I didn't think you would be here." Dean cocked his head against the floor. She went to rise, Dean grabbed her arm. Her eyes met his again, but this was a different look, this was fear and a protective instinct. She broke from his gaze and leaped off of him. Azazel grinned evilly at her as she walked forward. "Marcia, is it?"

"Yes, Azazel, I don't think we formally met," she said folding her arms. "True, but I do know you. I have seen you at work, protected little Sammy. You're lacking a little bit, isn't that right?" She cracked her knuckles against her arm.

"I am going to end you. You know that right? I won't let you hurt anyone else or entrap anyone else!" She hissed. His face cracked into an evil smile, "That's funny. How can you expect to kill me when angels twice as powerful can't do it? You are pathetic." Dean pops up and steps forward.

"Hey! You son of a bitch, want to say that one more time?" Dean said angrily. Marcia looked over at him, incredulously.

"Dean, what the heck are you doing?" she hissed. "Shut up," he said out of the side of his mouth. "Are you here for Paul?" Dean asked, aggressively. Azazel laughed a low, gravely laugh.

"You are wasting your time with that one," he said haughtily. "What do you mean?" Marcia asked.

"He follows the same timeline," Dean said, "Mother died in a nursery fire." "Yeah, but how?" He taunted. Dean furrowed his brows.

"Electrical fire," Marcia muttered. "That's right," Yellow-eyes said, smiling out of the side of his mouth. Marcia threw herself towards him with a knife that Dean had never seen before. He deflected her but she stood her ground. "What is wrong with you?! Please, let them go," Marcia said, almost begging, which made Azazel grin in enjoyment. "How about a deal instead?"

Sam inched across the stage wall, towards the voices. He saw Azazel, Marcia, and Dean standing in a circle.

"I will set free the only one you really care about, and you have to do something in return," He grinned. Marcia's mouth trembled, "Like what?" Dean shot her a look," Marcia, what are you doing! Don't be stupid."

"Like what?" she repeated louder. Azazel chuckled, "You can have Sam's freedom from me, meaning: I won't hound him, I won't use him in my plan, and he will be free."

"In exchange for?" she asked flatly. His corners of his mouth stretched into a manipulating smile, "You kill the other one." He pointed at Dean. Marcia's eyes grew and Dean's mouth opened. "You son of a bitch—"Dean started. But Marcia turned to him and her mouth trembled and her eyes quaked. "I'm sorry," she said, squeezing her fingers around her blade. Dean looked at her and closed his eyes, lengthening his arms out, crucifixion style. Sam's watched as she raised her arm upwards towards him. Sam ran forward to stop her. Her eyes opened and connected with Sam's. Her mouth stretched into a smile. In one fail swoop she tucked her knife away, grab Dean's shirt and Sam's arm, and they all disappeared.

They reappear, with the impala, on the outskirts of town by the Grand Junction sign. She fell to her knees, still clutching them tightly. She fought to catch her breath. Dean and Sam look around.

"What did you do?" Dean asked. "Pushed a little too hard by getting the car too," she said, wheezing a laugh.

"No, I think he means what was that back there?" Sam said sternly. Marcia's face fell slightly and stood up to full height, which was still quite a bit shorter than both of them.

"Okay," she said drawling a breath, "I did what I needed." "So was that the plan? Make a 'deal' and then vanish?" Dean asked. Marcia looked down and cleared her throat.

"No, I full intended to complete that deal," she said flatly. Anger shined like a beacon on Sam's face. Dean swallowed and looked away. "But I couldn't," she said, "not after I saw Sam."

"Well, we have to go back! Azazel will take out his anger in Paul," Sam said aggressively. Dean and Marcia look over at him. "No he won't," Dean said. Sam crinkled his brows, "What?"

Marcia looked down and Dean explained that it was completely unrelated. "What? No, it sounded—it was—"

"No, it wasn't," Marcia said sadly, "I know you were looking forward to finding another one like you, but it isn't." Sam covered his face, close to tears.

"But Ash said—"Sam said. Dean shook his head, "I know, Sammy, we all wanted—"Sam shook his head and turned away from them. "I wish I was stronger," Marcia mumbled.

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked, "You carried us all out to safely, just as you said you would. And you took the car. You also almost killed Dean to save me, and only me. Not to mention you stopped. That is the definition of strength." Marcia shook her head, "No it is weakness."

"Then let's all be weak," Dean said. Marcia smiled slightly. "We need to look out for each other," Dean said nodding, "Because, Sam, I think we are stuck with this one, whether she wants to or not." Sam smiled sadly and nodded. Sam and Dean went to enter the car. Marcia stood in the road still.

"Coming back with us?" Dean asked. She shook her head, "No. Dean, can I speak to you a minute?" Sam frowned and shrugged as Dean looked into the car.

They walk to the side. "What is it?" Dean asked. "Why did you shut your eyes and open your arms back there?" she asked. Dean sighed and shuffled his feet on the dark dampened road.

"Oh, that. Well, I was shocked at first, but then I thought about it and you needed to do it for Sam and heck, it would feel good to die for Sam, at least he would be wiped clean," he said shrugging. She licked her lips and looked down.

"In other words, I full intended to let you kill me," he grinned. She smiled too, "I won't do it again." He walked back to the impala, "I doubt that."

**I am sooooo sorry for the unexpected glitch the first time it posted! Thank you, whoever you are, who told me about it! And thank you for your kind words!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is after S2E21, Sam had just died as Dean, Bobby and Marcia ran up. Sam died in Deans arms**

They had done so well. Marcia had joined them on almost every case, whether it involved Azazel or not. They were good, until they weren't.

Sam's body lies on the mattress on the floor. Dean has been sitting by him for hours, ever since they moved him. Marcia watches from the doorway, stale tears saturated her. Bobby walks in and shoots her a concerned look. Marcia half turns towards him but doesn't take her eyes off of Sam.

"Is he okay?" Bobby whispered to Marcia. "Dean or Sam?" she asked flatly, devote of emotion. Bobby drew a deep sigh, "Don't do that." Marcia turned to Bobby and stares right through him. "Do what?" she walked passed him. Bobby shook his head and walked past her.

"Dean, do you want something to eat?" he asked. "No, I'm fine," Dean answered flatly. Marcia turned around. "Are you sure?" Bobby said.

"I said no," Dean yelled. Marcia jumped and Bobby put the food he had brought in on the table. Dean walked out to them. He looked over at Marcia and he looked away just as fast. Bobby looked down to the dusty floor.

"I think we should talk about how we are going to swing this," Bobby said. Marcia looked up at him. "No," Dean said.

"Not yet?" Bobby asked. "No, not ever," Dean shouted. Marcia shut her eyes as she listened. "Dean," she muttered. Dean turned towards her.

"You can't say anything! This is your fault," he shouted. Bobby stepped in front of him, holding him back. "You should have gotten us there faster! You should have done better!"

"Oh shut up, Dean!" she shouted back, "Don't you think I know that? He was my responsibility—"

"No, he was an assignment! He was MY responsibility!" he screamed and everyone else fell silent. He wiped his tears once again. She mumbled his name again. He walked back towards the other room with Sam.

"Dean," Bobby said stopping him, "I am going to need your help, this is serious stuff; this is end of the world stuff."

"Let it end," he said quietly, walking back into the room with Sam. Marcia stormed outside and Bobby lingered but he left as well.

Night fell and Dean sat next to the cot, talking to Sam's body. He began getting emotional once again as he talks about letting him down and letting everyone down.

"What am I supposed to do!" he yelled emotionally. Marcia bursts through the door. "I heard yelling, are you okay?" He turned to her quickly. She jumped at the look in his eyes.

"I am going to get some air," he said dismissively. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, grabbing his arm, he shook her off and walked through the door. She shut her eyes and allowed him to walk pass. She stepped towards Sam and heard the impala start and drive wildly out of the area. She rushed outside. "Dean!" she called after him.

Dean fumbled in his trunk on a crossroad. He dug a shallow hole and waited. He grew inpatient and pushed his hair back, looking around, growing paranoid.

"Dean Winchester," a woman, in a true-to-nature black dress, said more than happily, "Look at you, motherless, fatherless, and now brotherless. It really is too good." Dean held his tongue and watched her walk around him.

"I should kill you right now," he said. She began laughing evilly, "But you won't. Like father like son, you want to make a deal."

"Yeah, I do. Bring Sam back," he said bluntly. "Oh no, it won't be that simple. A lot of other demons want that soul of yours—"  
"Yeah, and you get it," Dean said as she closed in. "Yeah," she said, smiling maliciously.

"Classic deal, 10 years and I get Sam back," he said seriously. "Hm, no," she said pacing.

"That is the standard deal, you have to!" he demanded. "You aren't standard, like I said, you are sought after," she said, "No deal."

"9 years, 8 years, anything," he begged. She snickered, "Sorry, it will always be no. But since you are cute, I'll do this," she walked up to him and placed her hand over his shoulder, "I'll do it, in exchange for one year."

"One year," he repeated back. "Yep, one glorious year, if it isn't long enough for you than you can always—""Yes, yes I'll do it," he said before she could retract. She smiled greedily and she kissed him, sealing the deal.

Miles away in the cabin, Sam woke up gasping for breath. Marcia ran over and grabbed him.  
"Sam!" she shouted, her eyes filling with fresh tears. He pushed to stand up but with every move, pain shot in his back. He went to the mirror and looked at the huge bruise right above his lower back. Marcia drew staggering breathes as she stared at him. Dean opened the door and ran at Sam, hugging him. Marcia looked up at Dean, horrified. Dean and Sam release and he sends her a relieved smile.

"Here, sit down," Dean said motioning to Sam. Marcia kept looking at Dean in terror. Dean shot Marcia a look and turned back to Sam, "You hungry?"

Sam sat at the table, eating and Marcia pushed Dean to the corner. "What did you do?" she asked. Dean swallowed, "Nothing. It is a miracle." She looked back to Sam and drew a breath. "Okay, so until I find out what you did," she paused and licked her lips and threw her arms around him, "Thank you." Dean hugged her back, tightly.

She looked back at Sam and he smiled at her, still confused. Dean walked back over to Sam.

"So, what do you remember?" he asked. Sam swallowed and looked down at the table, "Well, I saw you, Bobby, and Marcia run up and then I felt this shocking pain and then I was out of it."

Dean looked over at Marcia across the room. "Oh, well, yeah, some kid ran up and stabbed you in the back." Sam raised his brow, "You can't fix me up that good and neither can Bobby…"

"Yeah, but Marcia can," Dean said quickly. Sam looked over at Marcia, who was close to tears with her fist to her lips. She lowered her fist and smiled artificially at him. Sam explained who stabbed him and what Azazel wanted them for.

"Where is Bobby? At the roadhouse?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head, "The roadhouse was burnt to the ground. We found Ash in the wreckage."

"It was my fault, I put my angel smell all over it by accident, I wore the clothes, and I drank the drink. It's my fault it burnt down," Marcia chirped in. Sam looked around Dean to her and frowned, "No, it isn't." She looked away from him, avoiding his eyes.

"Come on, let's help Bobby," Sam said rising again. "Stop! Take it easy, you just started moving around, don't push it," Dean exclaimed. Marcia walked forward and took Sam's arm to help, only to look up at him and let go quickly.

"I didn't do anything in there, Marcia. I am fine now. Marcia, you don't have to be scared anymore," Sam said down at her. She quickly backed up away from him. Dean shot her a look and she shook her head.

"Go to Bobby's," she said using her hand to distance her from them. "Are you going to come too?" Sam asked. "Yeah, are you coming too?" Dean said sternly at her. She shook her head quickly and silently. She looked sorrowfully at Sam before disappearing.

Sam and Dean drive to Bobby's. Dean still felt apprehensive but Sam was excited and glad to see Bobby again. They make their way around the cars and tires and knock on the door. Bobby answered and his eyes grew. "Hey, Bobby," Sam said smiling.

"Sam—It's good to see you moving around," he said, in shock. He glanced over at Dean who looked back. "Yeah, Marcia did a good job, huh?"

"Yeah, she certainly did," Bobby said, as he ushered them inside. "What have you found?" Dean asked, trying to remain casual. Bobby told them everything he found, which wasn't much.

"Wyoming?" Sam asked, leaning over a map. Bobby shrugged, "Yeah, this is all. The most sightings and the only place that is squeaky clean is this piece of land, right here," Bobby said pointing to the map.

Marcia appeared, "That is Samuel Colt's stretch of land." They looked up at her and Bobby crosses the room. "Here, Marcia, you and Sam can look over the map. Dean, come with me, I have more books on Colt in my trunk." Dean hesitantly went with him and Marcia shook her head as they walked away, "How about I help you Bobby, I can lift more than Dean…" Bobby refused and she turned to Sam looking over the map.

She walked over to him and cleared her throat and walk away again. Sam breathed a laugh and looked up to her and smiled, "you know, at some point I will start feeling insulted." She paused and smiled too, covering her face.

"It's not like that. It just—it's my job to keep you safe and I didn't do that, when you needed me most," she said, pulling on her hair nervously.

"Don't worry about that. I am fine now, because of you I might add," Sam said smiling up at her. He stood and moved so he was in front of her, smiling deeply into her face. "Thank you," he said. She looked at him back, forgetting to breathe a little. She went to step back, but he caught her and held her shoulders.

"Don't be afraid—" Dean and Bobby burst through the door with a frightened Helen and Marcia breaks from his hands and Sam looks to the floor before joining the excitement.

"How are you alive?" Marcia asked walking over and helping her in to a seat. "Wait, before anyone touches her," Bobby said pouring a clear liquid into a cup.

"Holy water?" Helen asked, raising her eyebrow. "Look, if you aren't a demon, it won't hurt," he assured her. Marcia snuck a look over at Sam, who was already looking at her. She looked away quickly.

"How did you get out?" Dean asked Helen. She downed the holy water and turned around to face him. "I shouldn't have. I went out for a run, we ran out of something. I wasn't gone 10 minutes before a panicked Ash called and told me to get into his safe. He had something for you three." Dean looked over at Sam, "What is it?"

She handed them a map of Wyoming. There were five dots, sort of like coordinate. Marcia whispered to herself, "Just as I thought." "So, that's what it is? Colts stretch?" Dean asked Marcia. Bobby crossed to the map and took a marker and drew from each point to the next creating a star.

"Wow," Helen said in awe, "I didn't think it actually existed." Bobby nodded, "Oh yeah, it does. The question is: is it locking something in, or out?"

Sam sighed as anger filled his chest again, "I know who will be there either way."

Sam was right; Azazel and Jake were ahead of them. They already met in front of tracks. Jake hesitated, but took the colt from him and did what he told him to.

Marcia stopped Dean from getting in the car. "What?" he asked impatiently. She shook her head and couldn't keep eye contact. "This isn't a good plan," she said drearily. Her voice sounded like she thought all was lost, like there was no point.

"Look, it isn't ideal, but this will work," he said directly, "Are you in or out?" She looked up into his eyes. "Because we kinda need you to be in. You need to," Dean said, practically begging, "Please."

She sighed and went to the back seat. He shut his eyes and rubbed his face before turning to his seat. Bobby and Helen waved at them as they drove off with them following.

By the time Jake got there and went to unlock the giant crypt. Sam stepped up, "Hey, Jake, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jake turned around and his eyes grew large and his mouth opened wide. "Miss me?" Sam said, smiling maliciously.

"You are supposed to be dead," Jake said stepping back. Marcia looked over at Dean, and he avoided her eye.

"You miscalculated," Sam said growing angrier. "No—no I separated your spinal column! You can't be alive, you literally can't be!" Jake stuttered. Sam's expression fell slightly.  
"Well, we have an Angel," Sam said awkwardly. "Sam! We talked about this!" Marcia said in hushed anger.

"I sort of already told them about you," Sam said pausing. "It doesn't matter," Jake said, "I'll just kill you again." Everyone raised their weapons higher. He looked over at Helen and his eyes flashed, "Hey, put your gun to your head, darling." Helen did exactly what he told her and everyone watched.

"Put your weapons down," he said. Everyone complied. Jake walked and kicked everyone's weapon away from them. Marcia kept tight hold on her knife.

"You too, sweetheart," Jake said smiling. She didn't back down. "Do you want me to kill this woman? Because I will, or rather she will," he said smiling. She let her knife roll off her hand and landed with a heavy thud.

"Like I need to kill you with a weapon," she said through gritted teeth. Jake grinned pompously, "You were right Sam; she is a spit fire. She is also cute, you forgot to mention that. Probably just wanted to keep her for yourself." Helen shook under the weight of her gun at her head.

Jake stuck the colt, as if it was a key, into the door to the crypt. The door began spinning and they watched as it came to the close. Sam grabbed up Marcia's knife and stabbed Jake with it. Jake fell and Helens arm dropped. Sam grabbed a gun and began shooting him. Bobby and Dean ran to the door and inspected the lock. Marcia just watched as Sam continued to shoot at Jakes long dead body. Dean took the gun out of the door and Marcia took the gun out Sam's hand.

He let her take it and she looked into his face with a trembling chin. She dropped the gun to the ground and brought her hand to his face and wiped the blood off his cheek with her thumb.

"Get down this is the damn portal to Hell!" Bobby shouted. They step back and do as they were told. Dean grabbed Marcia arm and holds her against a head stone as the doors burst open and Demons burst out.

"Marcia get out of here!" Dean shouts, "You can't be here angels and demons don't mix well."

"I can't! I have to help!" she shouted. "No! You need to get to safety," Dean shouted over her.

"I won't leave you again! Not again, I won't let any of you die again," she said gripping into Dean's arm, as demons whoosh by. Dean looked over at Sam and then at the gate.

"We need to finish this out," Dean said running for the door. Marcia shouted after him. He grabbed the colt Bobby dropped. Marcia saw as everyone else jumped into action as well. Bobby, Helen, and Sam ran for the door. Dean ran through the cemetery watching with the colt out stretched. Marcia runs to the door and helps Sam.

"Marcia don't get so close to the portal," Sam said as he struggles to shut the door. She looked over at Dean getting thrown by Azazel. "Dean!" she shouts. Sam watches and runs over to them.

"Hey Dean, thanks for bringing Sam back to me, I like him better than Jake anyway," Azazel said smiling over him. Sam ran up and threw himself at him, but Azazel deflected him and threw him, pinning him to the tree.

"Hey Sammy, nice to see you moving around again. Did you thank your bro yet?" Sam looked at Dean. "Yeah, like father like son. You Winchesters just love doing this to yourself, dying for each other. Did you see the way Sam killed Jake? Pretty brutal, huh? Really shook up your angel. How do you know what came back is, indeed, Sam?"

Sam struggled under the invisible restrains. "I hope you aren't on the losing end. How long did you get?" he asked.

Dean remained silent. "No matter, it is about to run out now," he said pointing the colt he took from him at Dean. A dark shadow came lurking up and grabbed Azazel and finally took form as their father. Dean grabbed the fallen colt and pointed it at yellow-eyes and fired.

Azazel dropped and so did Sam. The gate shut and the smoke cleared. Marcia ran over in time to see John disappear into white dust. Sam and Dean just watched as he ascended.

"How many demons you think passed through?" Bobby asked. "Probably 100, maybe200 demons?" Marcia guessed. Dean stumbled to his feet and stared at Azazel's forgotten body.

**. . . **

They walked back towards their cars. Marcia went to ask for assistance of her family for the demon problem, she wasn't confident, but she left anyway.

"So, do you think Dad actually crawled his way out to help?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged, "Maybe, if anyone can, he can." Sam smiled but it faded quickly.

"I still can't get over Jake's reaction to seeing me," Sam said, quietly, "Like he saw a ghost or a zombie." Dean sighed. "Dean, I heard yellow-eyes back there. 'Like father like son,' what did he mean?"

"Sam, stop, alright, this isn't something to talk about right now. We killed the thing that brought us nothing but misery and you want to talk about this? No, we aren't going down that road!"

"You made a deal didn't you?" Sam asked, growing angry. Dean ignored him and looked away. "How long did they give you?" He still ignored him. He shuffled his feet on the dirt and rocks.

"How long!" Sam demanded, raising his voice emotionally. "One year," Dean said flatly, looking at him squarely. Sam turned away and rubbed his face as tears stung at his eyes.

"Why would you do that?" he asked indirectly. Dean shot back, "Don't give me that! You were dead, what was I supposed to do?" Sam shook his head and opened the passenger seat. "Not this," Sam said, slamming his door.

*I am sorry this is so short and I am sorry this is _very_ similar to the real episode, but this is a very important episode for what is to come.

**I tried to write part one to this finale, but it was twice as similar and could justify posting it. Let me know if I did it justice.


	4. Chapter 4

The impala roar down the road on a clear night. It would have been peaceful but the boys stayed up driving with a flashlight over reports and maps. Dean adamantly insisted in taking a break and taking a week for them. Sam insisted right back just the opposite.

"Look, the more we do, the closer we get to find a way to break this deal," Sam said clutching the flashlight over the map. Dean rolled his eyes in the dark, he understood of course, but he knew there was no stopping him going into the pit. He only had a year, less than that now, but he knew one thing: he didn't want to spend it hunting. Sam didn't seem to understand.

"Fine," Dean said, "Where are we going?" Dean leaned over slightly to see the map. Sam pointed to the papers.

"Las Vegas," Sam said flatly. "Awesome! Finally something at least similar to a vacation! Remember when dad took us? That was awesome!" Sam rolled his eyes in disagreement.

"Are you kidding? There is going to be so much work to do, so many shows and acts to question and scope out, it's going to be a lot of work," Sam said annoyed, Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Buzz kill," he mumbled, Sam chuckled. Sam told him everything he found. The guests and performers have been terrorized by unknown things. Sam assumed it was demon related, especially because of the outstanding numbers of demons that have been freed. Not to mention, a groupie snuck back stage at one of the acts and reportedly saw black smoke without there being a fire. They reach Vegas early morning. Their room was old with loud patterns everywhere.

"Wow, this is terrible," Sam said shielding his eyes from the horrible wallpaper. Dean agreed and threw his duffle on the bed, sending dust fling into the air.

"That's always a good sign," Dean said smiling sarcastically.

"Then get a new room," said a voice from behind them followed by the sound of a closing door. Dean and Sam turn quickly, about to raise their weapons. They pause as the speaker smiles at them both.

"Marcia," Dean said, unable to contain his smile at seeing her after a very long time, "What are you doing here?" Sam stepped forward.

"Marcia," he said, "Let's talk." Her eyes turn intense for a second and she nods. They exit as Dean continues to unpack.

"Sam," she said, Sam cut her off. "What did you dig up?" He asked. She bit her lip and looked down at the asphalt next to Sam's feet.

"I—Not much," she said after a second, Sam looked at her, "Nothing I can do, not much anyway. The deal was absolutely air tight, all I know is exactly what the crossroads demon told you." Sam cursed and clenched his fist.

"Anything on who holds the deal?" Sam asked. Marcia shrugged and shook his head.

"Sadly no, above my pay grade I guess. Nobody knows. Trust me, I have tried everything. I have interrogated a lot of demons, Sam, I even asked some angels. Nada." She looked genuinely upset. Sam sent her the same face. After a couple seconds he thanked her for trying.

"Do you want me to stay around? Help out with whatever you happen to need?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, I don't think so," he said, "Thanks, but I think we can handle this." She nodded.

"Okay," she said, "Sam, if we find a way to break it you would—" She grabbed Sam and hugged him tightly, the way Dean had taught her, "Tell Dean I said bye, oh and Sam, I'm sorry I couldn't be much help." He shut his eyes as he felt a tear fall from his lashes as he hugged her back.

"Are you kidding? You have helped more than anyone else would. Angel, human, whatever, and we are forever appreciative of that," he struggled to say, "You are like family." He felt her disappear in his arms until his own arms were against his own chest. Dean, of course, was watching from the window, trying to read their lips, which he couldn't. All he knew was that he didn't like it, he wasn't sure why, but he didn't like it. Sam walked in after a minute, now-a-days everything made him want to hit something.

"Where did Marcia go?" Dean asked with his legs crossed on the table and drinking a beer. Sam shrugged.

"She had to go," he made up, "But she said that she would catch ya later." Dean sent judgment eyes towards him.

"Okay, we should get started," Sam said after a long pause of Dean studied him, "Should we split up or go as a team?"

"Do you like Marcia?" Dean asked suddenly, Sam looked at Dean. After a minute he finally answered with another question, "How so?"

"Come on man, don't give me that! You know how," Dean said standing; Sam squinted at him, losing his patience.

"Why? Do you?" Sam asked indignantly, Dean paused and they looked at each other for a minute. Did he like her? He didn't really know, he couldn't say for sure. Dean had had 2 kinds of relationships over the years: One night stands whenever he happens to go to a city more than once, and the kind that is merely sexual. Neither of which he could really do with an Angel, plus he respected her too much, which was also another strange thing, he tended not to respect woman. He didn't treat them bad or anything but he hadn't really thought about what happened to them after he left town, usually forever.

"Let's just get to work," Sam suggested. Dean nodded his head in agreement. They head to the strip. It was still pretty early, but there were many people out and about. Sam and Dean get out of the car in their suits, which caused people to make some space for them. They walk along the sidewalk until they get to one of the venues on the list. Sam kept looking behind him the whole way, he felt someone follow them. They reach the front and flash their badges and step through the doors. It looked like any other venue, heavy curtains, plastic chairs, and a stage. Sam turned around one too many times.

"Okay, Sam that is starting to get annoying, what are you doing?" Dean asked harshly. Sam turned to him and shook his head.

"I don't know I feel like someone is following us?" Dean waved it off, he didn't feel anything and he didn't see anyone. Although, he couldn't deny Sam had seen things before he could pick up on it before. They try to ignore it and go to talk to the owner and get back stage. They walk along with the owner through back stage to the 'sighting' areas.

"Yeah, this is where it happened," the owner said as he scratched his bald spot, "It was strange, but I didn't think it was FBI worthy." They shrug and make something up. He leaves them to search in peace. Sam turns around one more time, and shoots his arm out and grabs a quivering Marcia. He releases her and she falls to the ground.

"Marcia! I'm so sorry!" Sam shouts as she gets to her feet as blood falls from her lip.

"It's okay Sam, that wasn't you," she said breathing heavily, "You guys had something tailing you, I couldn't see it, but I stopped it, I think. I at least hurt it." Her ankle quivered as she nearly fell once again. Sam looks at Dean as if to say: 'I knew it'. Dean stays in the background as Sam and Marcia talk.

"What is happening here?" She asked, settling down onto an old costume chest. Sam explained and she questioned everything.

Why here? What do the victims have in common? What about the other venues? They honestly didn't have the answers. The color filled back into her face and she stood up. Sam looked at her for a second longer as he thought back to what Dean had asked him, but he shook his head and looked away.

"We just started so there isn't much to go on," Dean said, "So we can't really answer any of that. But we will." She looked around, "This is not the place."

"What? How do you know?" Dean asked annoyed.

"It is only in one place really, the others are distractions. Leading you astray, you are lucky I am here." The boys both blush. She disappeared and as they head to lead, she appears again a minute later.

"Found it," she said quickly. They step back as she appears right in front of them. They get into the car as she looks at the list of the venues and she scratches all the names off the list and toss it back to them. Sam chuckles.

"Wow, that was easy, we should keep you around all the time," he said turning back to her as her face falls slightly.

"Yeah, you saved us so much time, we might have a small vacation yet, Sammy," Dean said excitedly. She looked at both of them and felt tears pool around her eyes. They find the place and it is the biggest, ugliest one of them all. They all get out of the car and flash their badges to get in. The place was filled to the brim. She is pushed into Sam and is back in his arms, Dean felt fire fill his stomach as he helps them apart. She gets embarrassed and trips over some equipment. Dean and Sam try to stifle their laughter as they help her up again.

They went back stage and see candy wrappers everywhere. They hear screaming and run towards it, it was a woman running towards them.

"Help," she cried, "It's—it's—""What? What is it?" Sam asked. She pointed and ran in the other direction. Black smoke began flying towards them. Marcia raised her knife and sliced through the smoke, making it dissipate. She waved them to go forward to the room. When they went through it, it leads to a different place. The dark purple sky casts moonlight into the alley they step out into.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asks looking around. Marcia looks around panicky. Sam puts his hand on her shoulder and she jumps. He points up to the roof of the adjacent building.

"Why hello," said a voice from above, "Welcome, I wanted to play a little more, but the pathetic love triangle killed my mojo." They reach for their guns as he began walking down the fire escape.

"Relax, I am here for fun," the trickster said wearing a red suit, Marcia was for some reason just staring at him, "Ah nice to see you."

"What—"she questioned, but quickly stiffened when he put up his arm. Her arms dropped and he flicked his fingers and she fell against the wall.

"Stop," Sam said, "Stop, stop, stop!" Sam grabbed the tricksters arm and pushed him away. He began laughing at him. Sam scrapped her off the wall.

"Oh, this is too funny, Dean I think you are losing. Come on man, fight for your woman," he said looking over at Dean. Dean furrowed his brows.

"Go screw with someone else!" He yelled and the Trickster smiled.

"No, you two are too much fun," he said shooting his hand in the air, controlling Sam and Marcia. He began playing music and 'controlled Sam' grabbed 'controlled Marcia'. Dean went to turn his head, but the Trickster wagged his finger and made him look forward. Sam and Marcia began kissing, one after the other. The Trickster just smiled as they roughly kissed one another. Dean tries to look away, but all he can do is close his eyes. Anger poured into his chest as he closed his eyes and he clutched the gun. He knew it wouldn't work but he shot the Trickster, even if it just takes his control of them away for a second. It does and Sam and Marcia wake up in each other's arms and push away embarrassed. The Trickster was pissed.

"Man, that wasn't nice," he said angrily as Marcia put her hand up to his face.

"Go home Gab—"a blast of light and fear glows in her eyes as he sends her away.

"Where did you take her?" Sam asked angrily, Dean stepped forward.

"Calm down lover boys," the Trickster said, "I sent her home, probably won't be very fun for her though." Dean clenched his fists. He stepped forward about to say something, but Marcia burst through the door they just left, covered in blood.

"You little Bitch!" she said as her blade slid into her hand, he smiled and bowed.

"That's my cue to leave," he disappeared and the scene dissolved from an alley to a regular equipment room. She fell to her knees as blood stained her shirt and trickled out of her mouth and forehead.

**. . . . **

They sat next to the impala on the side of a road just outside Las Vegas. Marcia clammed up as to what happened and refused to answer any question, Sam pressed, but Dean didn't.

"Drop it, it doesn't matter anymore, the Trickster is gone for the time being," he said leaning against the hood away from those two, the image still burned into his head. Marcia looked up at Dean.

"Thanks Dean," she said quietly, he nodded; his mind was in another place. He wondered if she was a good kisser, apparently so, because he kept kissing her. He then wondered was that her first kiss, and how sad that would have been, not that it was Sam but that it was forced. Sam was apparently talking to him, because he hit is sharply on the shoulder.

"Ow! What!" He yelled. Sam went to start again, but his phone went off. He looked down confused.

"Who was it?" Dean asked. Sam paused, "It's a video message, sent by an unknown number." He opened it, it was him and Marcia, all three of them crowded around the blushed furiously at the first kiss, she was practically on fire by the last one, Sam looked the same, just staring at the screen devote of emotion. Dean fought the urge to chuck the phone down the hill. It was on a loop, so Sam just closed it. Marcia covers her mouth and darts backwards.

"No, no this is horrible," she said terrified, Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"It's really okay," Dean said, she shook her head without words, she was adorable. Dean tried not to smile.

"Yes it is," Sam said, she looked over to him, his eyes locked on her, "It happens." She grimaced.

"I don't know how often it happens to you! But it doesn't happen to me!" Dean guessed that it _was_ her first.

"I mean it was just a kiss it doesn't matter," Sam lied. She advanced towards him.

"No, you ass!" She yelled, "I wasn't talk about the kisses, I was weak, I showed weakness. I am to invested in you two, and it's not fair to you guys." She looked at them softening. Dean felt is heart fall.

"So what? You are going to leave again and not come back this time?" Dean asked. She nodded. Sam remained silent.

"Well, you know you aren't the only one that is too invested. We like you, Marcia. You've saved our asses more than once, actually more than we can even fathom. You've been with us since we were children. You can't quit cold turkey." Dean tried to insure his voice doesn't break. Sam nods behind him.

"My watch over you two should have been terminated years ago, and it did. It was inappropriate and for that I apologize," she said sadly as she walked passed Dean and opened the trunk and removed a small white cloth bag tied with gold string. She looked at it and threw in the air and caught it.

"You don't have to do this," Dean said, "This is stupid! Okay if you and Sam want to be together than be together." These words stung as it left his lips; both Sam and Marcia looked at him.

"Oh Dean," she said quietly. Sam looked away.

"If there are rules against it than keep it secret," he said still fighting through the taste of the words, "I've always believed that if you don't like the rules, than break 'em." A tear fell down Marcia's face and she hugged him. He closed his eyes and hugged her back and whispered to her.

"Don't go, I need you," he felt like a small child and hated himself for it. She disappeared in his arms and he felt his arms hit his chest. An apple sits on top of the car with a note under it.

"I'm sorry; I have to for your protection. I am truly sorry. It's just too painful." Dean slammed the top of the impala. He grabbed the apple and took a bite. It was sweet like the first time he had one, the first time they met. Sam looked over at him with watery eyes.

**Several Months Later**

Since there last goodbye, not only did Dean make a fool of himself, she was actually following through this time. She disappeared before, but if he or Sam wished hard enough, she would always show up when they needed her. Maybe they abused her powers and kindness. Maybe they loved her too much; maybe they did appreciate her enough. Dean would never know. Sam had found restitution in trusting a demon named Ruby. Despite Dean's qualms, Sam hadn't listened, until he pulled the Marcia card, which was cold even for Dean.

*I am posting early because I feel bad about the chapter I posted last Thursday. This one, I feel, is better and more me.

**The Angel bag (the white sack with the gold string) is not a real thing in the series, but in my AU, it is similar to the Hex bags from witches, only it protects the person(s).

***We all know what "I need you" in Dean speak it ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Since there last goodbye, not only did Dean make a fool of himself, she was actually following through this time. She disappeared, but if he or Sam wished hard enough, she would always show up when they needed her. Maybe they abused her powers and kindness. Maybe they loved her too much; maybe they did appreciate her enough. Dean would never know. Sam had found restitution in trusting a demon named Ruby. Despite Dean's qualms, Sam hadn't listened, until he pulled the Marcia card, which was cold even for Dean.

**. . .**

Dean wakes up in the passenger seat as Sam drives. He squints around as the light fills the car. He had 2 month topside.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Dean asked groggily. Sam smiled from the driver's seat.

"I thought you deserved to sleep a little," Sam said, "Besides we don't have anything right now." Dean considered this. How could that be? They always had something to do.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked sitting up, "Did you call Bobby? Nothing in the paper, police scanner? Nothing?" Sam chuckled.

"That's what I said, nothing. Besides we deserve a break." Sam said driving forward. Dean cocked his head slightly.

"Wait, so like 3 month ago, I was saying the same thing and you were against it, but now you want to?" Sam chuckled.

"I just agree with you," Sam said, chuckling, "that's all." They left it at that. Dean looked at the mini calendar on the dash, Sam wanted to throw it out (it only reminded him of Deans approaching death) but Marcia gave it to Dean as a joke before this ever happened. He flipped it back a couple months and stared at the forest scene that was March. She left, she was really gone. He sighed and threw it back on the dash. Sam looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Have you tried calling? Or praying?" Sam asked smiling; Dean quickly turned his head over.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. Sam knew that Dean knew.

"Yes," Dean finally admitted drooping slightly, "Like a dozen times. I'm sort of glad she doesn't answer, I would have no idea what I'd say." Sam shrugged and frowned.

"Well, I guess, how you feel for starters," Sam said as he runs over a pile of leaves.

"What are you talking about, Willis?" Dean said shifting backwards and staring incredulously at him. Sam scoffed.

"Forget it, it was just a suggestion," Sam said shrugging, "It's just so obvious." Sam opens the door after he parked and walked towards the restaurant.

They got a table and ate a late lunch in silence, Dean had been thinking about his feelings for Marcia. He shook his head finally and grabbed his wallet.

"I got this one," he said waving his hand as Sam grabbed his too. "Are you sure?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, let your big bro treat you to lunch, salad boy." Sam chuckled and felt sad all of a sudden. At time like these he missed Marcia too, she would help him through everything that was happening. He looked out the window to see Ruby pointing to her wrist repeatedly. He rose and patted Dean on the shoulder.

"I'm going to be outside." Dean nodded and went up to the table with the receipt in hand.

"Hey," he said to the person behind the counter, "Table 5." He rummaged through his wallet to 'his' card, but came across the farewell note. He stared at it for a minute until the person behind the counter spoke.

"Would you like me to throw that away for you?" The man asked. Dean looked up unthinkingly.

"No!" He said, unnecessarily quickly. He paused awkwardly but handed him the credit card. He turned out the door and rereads the note over and over again. What was she so afraid of?

He looks up and sees Sam and Ruby talking. He walks over to them angrily and overheard them whispering.

"Is the angel gone? I saw that the protection bag is gone," Ruby whispered. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, she left about a few months ago," Sam whispered back. Ruby put he hands on her hips and flips her blonde hair to one side.

"Way to tell me! I don't have to sneak around anymore," she hissed angrily.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you should start sneaking again," Dean said walking up. She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Get over it Dean," she said, "I am here to help."

"Like Hell you are!" He shouted. She got close to his face. She went to say something but the piece of paper caught her eye.

"What's that? A love note?" She asked grinning. Dean glowered.

"No," he growled, "It's nothing." He stuffed it into his pocket. Sam knew what it was, but he didn't say anything.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Sam said drawling a deep breath. Dean went with him, still glaring at Ruby. "Marcia would be having a cow if she knew—"

"She isn't here, Dean! She's not going to come down here just to smite her down. And besides, Ruby is helping, I think she would be a little bit more accepting than that," Sam said. Dean gritted his teeth, "Dammit Sam, that is not how any of this works, we are trying to control the demon population, not work with one! Angel and demons don't mix anyway. She would totally go on a biblical death match, I'd buy tickets."

"Dean, enough! We need help, and we can't afford to turn help away!" Sam shouted. Ruby stood behind them.

"Honestly, Dean, I am here to help, you guy need help and I am willing—wanting. Just trust me," she said pathetically. Dean looked from her to Sam. He knew he would lose. He knew he had no control anymore.

"Fine," Dean said walking away, "But I am not going to trust her." Sam sighed and Ruby licked her lips. "I am not only trying to help with the Demon problem, I am also trying to help you stay above ground," she shouted to him as he walked away. Sam looked over at Ruby and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Hey, Dean, wait up," Sam said after him. Dean kept going. Sam ran after him until Dean found his way to creek while at a normal, calm speed. Sam ran up and met his back.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, breathlessly. Dean remained silent. "We have to go, we are going to go back to Bobby's," Sam said. "Not yet," Dean said flatly, still not looking at him. Sam walked closer to him and cleared his throat, "Than I'll wait with you."

"Can I be alone for once?" Dean yelled, turning around. Sam backed up a step, the grass crinkling under his boots. Dean's intense eyes had heavy bags underneath them. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked. Dean squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Come on, I just want to be alone for a minute," Dean said. "I miss her too, y'know?" Sam said. He looked away from Sam and shut his eyes, "I never said—"

"But you might as well have," Sam said, "Come on, Dean; you know that when you say you want to be alone, you mean you want to see Marcia again! So do I, we both miss her, but we can't stop working to fix this."

"We have 2 months, Sam. And you said we were done working," Dean said, growing emotional. "No, I said we stop working cases, not trying to work out what's happening," Sam said seriously.

"You can't even say it," he said turning back to the water, turning his back on Sam, "I am dying. Every day, I am dying more and more, as the time grows closer, I just want a distraction. I want to solve a case, I want to kill demons; I don't want to work with one!"

Sam rubbed his face, "I don't want to give up, okay. We know who holds the deal. We didn't have that with Marcia, this is Dad all over again—"Sam paused, he regretted saying as soon as he did, "Look, don't look at it as working with a demon, look at it as having an ally on the inside."

Dean made tight fists but released them and walked passed him towards the car. "Let's just go to Bobby's." Sam lingered but walked after him anyway.

Ruby went to Bobby's door with them. Sam turned before Dean opened the door. "Ruby…it would be better if you stay out here until we talk to him," he said nervously. She rolled her eyes, "It is alright, we've met before. The Colt, remember?" "It doesn't matter," Dean said, "He probably thinks we killed you a long time ago." She glared at him, but waited.

Dean and Sam walk in and call for Bobby. They walk into his dusty living room and Dean pauses in the entry way. Dean half expected Marcia to be there on Bobby's beaten up sofa going over pages and pages of materials about this monster or about that demon. But she wasn't. And she wasn't going to be. He licked his lips and stepped into the room after Sam.

"Bobby," Sam said nervously. Bobby looks up and curses, "What? I know that tone, you messed up, didn't you?" Sam made the most innocent face he could and searched for words. "Yeah, he did. He is back with that demon, Ruby!" Dean said accusatorily. Sam sent him a glaring look before looking back at Bobby and explained.

"Look, with the current situation," he put delicately. "No Marcia?" Bobby interrupted flatly. Sam frowned and nodded.  
"So what? You jump into bed with the next biblical entity to come across?" Bobby asked, "Figuratively, of course." Sam drew a deep breath and shook his head. "It isn't like that. She helped last time, besides; we don't have much of a choice. She can help us find Lilith, she can help find demons like her; this is the best possible situation, actually."

Bobby shook his head, "I don't know, Sam—" "Even Dean's on board," Sam interrupted, losing his patience's. Dean sighed, crossing his arms, "No, I'm not on board, more like giving up and letting it go."

Sam furrowed his brows and turned around. He walked to the front door and Ruby was gone.

"The wonderful thing about keeping busy is the fact that you stay busy. The more you stay busy the more you get done, the more you get done the better you feel and so on. The road twists but we have to remember..." Crowley appears next to Marcia in a church.

"You aren't supposed to be here," she said quietly through the side of her mouth. "This is a pop-up church: not on holy ground," he said, matching her whisper.

"It is now," she said tersely. "This used to be a K-mart," he chuckled. She kept facing front and cleared her throat. "I want you to do me a favor," she finally said, still listening to the pastor. He turned his head towards her and smiled evilly. "Interesting..." "Shut up. I need you to do something for me," she said. "I don't just do favors and I don't do things for other people without something in return, you know that," he interrupted. She tightened her lips trying to look natural.

"I hate you," she finally hissed. "I hate you more," he said grinning wildly at her. She grimaced over at him, looking at him the first time in the entire conversation. "Look, I want you to break the deal," she said intensely. His smile fell slightly and relaxed his face, "You know I can't do that." She drew a rattling breath. "Do you know hard it is to do this? If I save Dean, Sam dies, if I do nothing, Dean dies and goes to hell-"

"Technically, Sam would go to hell too," Crowley frowned. She drew an agitated breath, "Either way, I would be happier if both of them lived, but that won't happen, either way I will have to choose."

"Or you could do nothing," he said flatly. "Look, that isn't going to happen, I promised Sam-" "Yeah, because those can't be broken," Crowley said sarcastically. "I will get you someone to trade places for Dean! I am sure there is someone you want down there other than-more than Dean?" she said gripping the bench cushion with all her might. He considered her idea. "No, not really," he said smiling. "You can't be serious!?" she said trying her best to stay at a whisper. "Anyone, literally anyone!"

"You are willing to send an innocent man to Hell and abandon your resolve for a couple of flannel wearing monkeys?" She stared at him, losing the strength in her face. "I think so," she whispered, hurt—broken even. He let out a deep sigh and scratched his forehead, "Look, how about—_he searched for something out of thin air_—how about I instead of hindering, I will let them be to figure whatever they will do or don't do. But I won't help them! I am telling you that right now that I will not help them, I just won't get in the way." She nodded woefully. "Thank you," she mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Dean pull in to the parking lot of a motel in Charleston, South Carolina. They distanced themselves from Ruby. Not just because she disappeared, but because she told them that there was no saving Dean, no matter what. Even if they could find Lilith, it was getting to close to the time for him to expire. Dean found a Vamp nest in South Carolina that might interest them, or at least distract them. It was late, but they did their best work in the dead of night. Sam tacked locations of found bodies and sightings to narrow down the location of the nest.

They were knee deep in the case when Dean's phone went off. He answered it, despite being an unknown number.

"Hello." He answered, devout of emotion. "Dean!" a woman's voice said panicky.

"Marcia!" He yelled into the receiver, matching her tone. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't thought about Marcia every day, but he and Sam were just getting used to it being just them again. Sam looked up, slightly terrified at his tone. Dean grabbed his jacket and asked further questions as he ran out the door.

Down the road she appeared under the streetlight on the side of the road. She was clutching her chest, catching her breath. He pulled over and he got out of the car quickly and stood in front of her. "What's wrong?" Tears saturated her face as she moaned new ones.

"I couldn't find you! I thought I lost track of time—I thought it was over," she cried. He just looked back at her, in shock. He tried to stop his chin from trembling. "Get in the car," he said, controlling his voice from breaking. She hesitated, but climbed into the passenger seat.

They drove for a while in silence as they both periodically looked at each other and looked away from each other. Dean's skin was crawling from the silence. He blindly jetted his hand to the glove compartment, causing her to flitch, and pulled out a box of his music and put it on her lap. She looked at him and pointed to the box of music and he nodded.

Dean looked over at Marcia as she looked through the box of music. He had never been ashamed of his music until she came around. It was too coarse, too harsh. She looked over at him as he snapped back to the road. She returned to the box and the silence. He began talking about his night and the strange things that happened since she left and the case they were working on right now. She smiled as he spoke. She wasn't listening. Cars zoom by shining back from his green eyes and she counted the lights in them.

"Did you find a set?" He asked. She threw her hand in to the box and pulled one out, he laughed as she pushed it to his hand. It was warm and her hand lingered for a little longer but she moved it back to her lap quickly.

"Ooh," he said chuckling, "You picked my favorite one." She smiled through the dark car. He slipped it in and immediately felt comfortable as he banged the steering wheel and rocked out. She watched and laughed. He sang, badly, but she enjoyed it anyway. She clapped as it came to a close.

"So that's your favorite song?" She asked smiling as the next song came on, "I see the appeal." His face brightened.

"Really? Sam hates it, always makes me skip it," he said smiling embarrassedly, "I don't know why, but I just really like it."

"The word choice is superb," she said. He pushed his hand through his hair, embarrassed.

"Quite a few mentions of love," she said without thinking, "Have you ever been in love?" Dean almost ran off the road.

"What?" Dean blushed, "No, no probably won't ever." She laughed at his reaction.

"I am just not that kind of person," he said. She smiled sadly at him. "But you are a great singer?" She added, trying to cheer him up. He laughed.

"Oh yeah," he said exaggeratedly, "If you liked that, you'll love it on the guitar." She cocked her head. "You play the guitar?" she asked chuckling.

"Please promptly forget that," he said smiling and looking over at her and her smile.

"I refuse," she said slow blinking at him. He smiled and returned to the road.

The next day rolled along. Dean slept well, he usually didn't sleep very well, since time was limited, he had a habit of not sleeping. He awoke to Marcia sitting on the edge of the bed beaming. He jumped and remained on his stomach. He was shirtless and wearing his jeans he was wearing yesterday.

"Marcie, you have got to stop doing that!" he said, sleep still in his face.

"Yeah, whatever," she said rolling her eyes, "Get up! I got you something." He rolled over and pointed to the shirt on the chair, she threw it to him, with a little disappointment. He sat up and put his shirt on. She pushed a large, long box towards him; he raised his eyes at her.

"Fragile? Is it a major award?" he joked. She raised her eye brow.

"I don't think that is how that is pronounced?"

"Nevermind," he said as he took his knife and opened it. It was a brand new acoustic guitar. He looked at it and then looked at her over and over again.

"No way," he said shocked and excited, "No way! Serious!" He jumped up and put it around his shoulder and strummed. She smiled gleefully and clapped quietly. He placed it on the bed and held out his arms and she entered them and hugged him. He wrapped his large arms around her.

"Thank you," he mumbled into her shoulder. She smiled in his collar bone.

"It's for all the missed birthdays," she said. He sighed.

"And all the one that will pass," he said. She squeezed him tighter. He grabbed her sides and pushed her backwards so he could look at her. His eyes were watery, so were hers. They lean forward to kiss but the door opens from the bathroom as steam comes from the shower. Sam came out in a towel. They let go of each other.

"Marcia," Sam said realizing he was only in a towel. She blushed.

"I'll be going," she said panicky, "I let you guys—um get ready." She disappeared.

"Dammit Sam!" Dean shouted pushing his hands through his hair, blushing profusely.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sam asked chuckling as he reached into his duffel.

"No," Dean said putting the guitar into the bag. Sam got dressed and when they were about to go about the case, Marcia called his phone. Dean looked up. "Hello?" Sam answered, Marcia was breathless.

"Sam? Dean?" She asked as he put it on speaker phone.

"Marcia!" Dean shouted into the phone, showing his worry.

"Leave, leave now! It isn't safe. To many of them," she said hyperventilating.

"No way, where are you?" Sam asked.

She was running and hid behind a wall. "No," she went to a whisper, "I will handle it, go. Now." Dean grabbed the phone.

"We aren't leaving! Marcia, we just got you back! Tell me where you are," he said into the phone, "I'll go alone." Sam shook his head adamantly. She remained silent, Dean tried to speak into the phone but she shushed him. Dean grabbed his bag and went out of the car. Sam ran after him as she hung up.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked. Dean slammed the door ignoring his questioned, he didn't need to answer. Dean drove ferociously fast as Sam shouted out all the possible places they have been looking at.

**. . .**

She sat behind a dumpster, clutching her machete. She knew they didn't heed her warning. She wiped her eyes and peaked around the side. Nothing was there. She shifted and breathed and whispered a small prayer. She opened her eyes as Sam and Dean pulled up. Horror filled her green eyes. They had their machete in hand and noticed her. Dean ran quietly over to her when he saw her. Sam's eyes grew large.

"Guys," he began, "we have a problem." Dean reached out as if he was going to put his hand on her face, but stopped. Dean stood up and peeked over the dumpster.

"There is too many," he said. Marcia looked up, but stayed seated, "Just go, I'll handle it."

"Why handle it alone, when you don't have too," Sam said evenly, standing his ground. She shut her eyes and allowed them to help. She tried to stand but Dean pushed his hand out to stop her.

"Wait," he said getting quiet and looking around. Suddenly a vampire came out a boarded window at them and Dean hacked his head off as more and more flooded out. They fought the horde. Dean was knocked over by one, losing his machete and Sam cut its head off. He got to his feet and more came out. Marcia turned around to see one behind him.

"Dean!" she shouted as she threw her machete at him as the vamp came at him, he turned and used her machete. He heard a sound and turned around. Time stood still as he saw Marcia get stabbed straight through her heart with Dean's dropped weapon. He shouted her name as everything fell silent. Sam stopped as the last of the vamps ran off. Marcia fell to the ground; Dean dived for her, her clothes were now covered in vamp blood and her own blood.

"Dean," she whispered with blood trickling down her lips.

"Don't speak, you are okay, alright," he said tearing up as she lay in her arms. The vamp that did it stood there with large eyes watching it all. Sam fell backward out of exhaustion and rubbed his face.

"Dean," she mumbled again, Dean held her as she coughed. He began singing a slow, sad version of his favorite song.

"_When will I know that I really can't go to the well once more - time to decide on… _

_Well it's killing me, when will I really see, all that I need to look inside… Come to believe that I better not leave before I get my chance to ride_—"

She smiled through the blood, but he didn't, he just sang sadly through his own tears. Sam watched sadly at his brother's response. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek, tracking blood on to his face. He placed his hand on top of hers. His voice faltered as he sang, until she was gone, her hand fell limp against his face and her body slacked over his legs. He stayed, covered in her blood, and screamed in pain. He turned to the vamp responsible and killed him and began beating him as hot tears fell down his cheeks. Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders and took him off of the now dead vamp. They saw lights twinkle behind them.

Marcia's vessel casted bright white light. Dean's eyes grew large; he wiped them to make sure he was actually seeing it. Sam's reaction was very similar. Her body disappeared and Dean dove to where it used to be. Marcia appeared behind them wearing her white dress and stretched, they turn around.

"Marcia?" Sam asked. Dean stood up silently.

"Yes?" she asked. Sam rolled his eyes and hugged her and walked back to the car. Dean's eyes furrowed.

"I was worried, and you are just—fine!" He said angrily. She cocked her head.

"Dean," she said evenly. He cut her off. "You could have said something," he said indignantly. "Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know, like 'oh, by the way, Dean, I'm not actually dying,'" he said angrily stepping toward her stuffing his hands in his pockets. She sighed and nodded.

"I was in pain," she said, "That was the first time I actually died, but the good thing is only an angel can truly kill an angel." Dean closed his eyes.

"Let's stop talking about you dying, please," he said turning around. Marcia closed her green eyes.

"Your response to my death concerns me," she said flatly. He paused and turned his neck to her with his back still turned.

"How so?" He asked already knowing the answer, or so he thought. She pushed her hair over her ear. She cleared her throat.

"Because, how am I going to react when you die?" She asked feeling warm tears fall slowly. He froze.

"I mean, I came back, but—"She paused and wiped her tears. Dean finished it for her, "But I won't be." She nodded and legitimately started crying, with moans and wails. He stepped forward as if he was going to hold her, but stepped back.

"I mean, I won't be able to tell you everything will be okay, because it won't. It just won't." He felt a tear make its way down his cheek as he listened.

"A world without Dean Winchester is not a world worth living in," she said making fists. He stretched his hands out and took her hands.

"I'll be okay," he said with a smile through watery eyes. She didn't reciprocate that smile, but she nodded anyway. "Don't worry about me," he continued, "This world isn't any better with or without me." She shook her head in disagreement. He shut his eyes not wanting to disagree with her.

**Yes, in my AU Dean's favorite song is Snow by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. I don't know why, it just seems so him, especially at this point of the story/season


	7. Chapter 7

After they got reacquainted, Marcia stayed quiet on everything and listened without response. They told her everything at Bobby's. She wasn't proud, or humored, or angry. She stayed quiet, almost too quiet. Her eyes seemed to glass over the more and more they told her. They felt her heart invert in her chest and heard her breathe in and out loudly through her nose. Sam didn't speak much; he didn't defend himself despite Dean telling some of the parts biasedly, making Sam out to be a monster. They knew she heard enough when she finally stood up and walked across the room. Dean stop in midsentence and watched her shake her head ferociously.

"This shouldn't have happened," she said. Sam looked up at her, sweating guilt. "I'm sor—"

"I should have been there! You shouldn't have needed a demon, you should have had me to help more!" she shouted, causing everyone to jump. Sam looked at her, frozen. He wanted to say something, he wanted to correct her, but he just couldn't. He couldn't move or talk.

"He had Ruby in his pocket before you left," Dean said flatly, staring at Sam. She turned to Dean and furrowed her brow. "That isn't true," she said, turning towards Sam, "That isn't true!" Sam's chin trembled as desperation filled her voice. "Please, say it isn't true," she begged quietly. Sam slowly shook his no. She began pacing, pushing her hands through the roots of her hair.

"Oh God, Oh God, Sam," she said pacing hysterically. He shuffled his feet and gripped the arms of the kitchen chair. "I'm sorry," he said, honestly.

"No, Sam, I'm sorry," she said, finally not pacing. He looked up at her. She looked back and stepped towards him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I shouldn't have been blind; I should have been there more. You should have told me when things bothered you."

He remains silent. Bobby and Dean watch. "I want to meet this Ruby," she said, slowly sweeping her hand off of his face and turning towards them.

"What?" Dean asked. She sighed and stretched her arm crossed her chest, messaging her own shoulder, "I have to, I have to meet her and I want to hear her out. I can be diplomatic." Sam stood up quickly, "No, I don't think that is such a good idea!" She turned around back at Sam.

"Why Sam? Is there a particular reason why I can't meet your friend?" She became quite skilled in her "mother" voice. He swallowed and shook his head no. She smiled and nodded, "Than you have nothing to worry about." Dean grinned as she walked past them. She went to step outside into the chill of the autumn air but Sam crossed his arms.

"What did you do while you were gone?" Sam asked, "Because I know it wasn't back in heaven." She stopped in front of the door and drew a breath. She shut the door and turned around slowly.

"I guess that's fair," she said crossing her arms as well. Dean looked between them. The fire still erupted in his chest when he saw them stare at one another.

"What makes you think she wasn't in heaven?" Dean asked. Bobby looked up and listened. Sam didn't look at them and stayed looking at Marcia smugly. She remained silent and her fingers twitched in and out of a fist.

"Sam, why wasn't she in heaven?" Dean asked, raising his voice. Sam tilted his head at her, "Go on, Marcia. Tell him." She turned her head to the side, concentrating on the wood panels on the wall.

"Ruby told me," he said, not nervous anymore, not guilty anymore. She bit down hard on her bottom lip. He turned to Dean, "She was kicked out of heaven—"

"Not permanently!" she interrupted angrily. She sighed, "Not permanently," she said repeated cordially.

Dean furrowed his brow in confusion. "Remember the note she left, the one in your wallet," Sam continued, "When she said she had to leave because she was getting to close and it was too dangerous. Well, we thought it was to protect us, but it was really for her."

"That is not true!" she shouted, abandoning her calm, "I left for your safety, both of your safeties. I stayed out of heaven on my own volition." Because she said it so proudly, Dean didn't know who to believe.

"Hey, Sam, settle down, it is over, okay. She is back and I don't care where she was or what she did," Dean said, "If she wants to tell us her business, she will." Marcia looked at him from across the room. The sun shined on half of his handsome face, causing an air of mystery and wonder on his harsh expression.

"I actually agree with Dean on this, Sam, and I'm not just saying that," Bobby chirped in from behind his desk, "Who cares what she did, I mean we all worked with Ruby. We all handled our own business, whether it was all on the up and up isn't any of our business. "

Marcia looked over at Bobby and softened her eyes. "Where is Ruby?" she asked, without judgment. "She hasn't been around," Sam said, woefully, still angry he wasn't able to vent properly, "She disappeared and hasn't showed up again. She maybe canvasing, but we think she may have given up." Marcia's mouth fell open, "What? Why?"

"Because the last thing she said was that there was nothing we could do," Sam said drearily. Marcia shook her head with artificial confidence, "No, there is still possibilities and options—"

"Lilith flatted a police station and killed a lot of people," Dean said, "Not to mention a whole lot more." Marcia tilted her head in confusion.

"Lilith?" she asked. Dean shook his head and passed this one to Sam and left the room. Sam explained that she was the demonic overlord that held all of the deals, including Deans. She paced again.

"What—how—Omigod," she began. Sam stopped her from pacing by grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down, we don't even have a week. Unfortunately we have exhausted all odds," Sam said calmly. She shook her head in minor disgust.

She pushed against him, but wasn't strong enough. "Get off of me! You have lost your hope and resolve—"

"So have you," Dean said stepping back in from outside. Marcia paused, her fist pressed into Sam's chest. "D—Dean—"

"Enough," he shouted at her. She swallowed and slowly dropped her fist and Sam let go of her shoulders. "I wasn't going to say anything, but we ran in to a 'collector' named Bella, you might know her," Dean said, folding his strong arms. Her green eyes grew as they filled with tears.

"You almost sold her out; you almost gave her to the Hellhounds! You are an angel, not a demon, you don't do that shit! Especially you!" he yelled, "What did you think? They would trade her for me? That bull, Marcia! And you knew that!" Marcia drew an unsteady, breathy, panic full breath as she listened, trying to say something. Dean kept going off, but Bobby stood up and slammed on the desk.

"Enough! We are all out of our depth here! I think "everyone bully Marcia" Day is over! She did the best she could, show some appreciation! She agreed to meet Ruby—Sam, you both have been wanting that, she agreed to meet her and be bipartisan. She did what she thought she could to keep your ass on this earth," he shouted towards Dean, "We have all lost heart and our original resolve, so what! Desperate times call for desperate measures!"

They stare at Bobby. He settled back down into his chair and returned to his book. Marcia whipped her tears rapidly and walked outside.

"Come on, let's find Ruby," she said. Dean groans and looks at the ceilings. Sam looked over at Dean and sighed. "What?" Dean asked angrily. Sam shook his head, "Nothing."

They follow after her out and see her shoulder quaking and her arms wrapped around her front so tightly her finger were visible around her slim back.

"Marcia," Sam began. She turned around and relaxed her face. "Ready to go?" she said with a fake smile. They drew sad breathes and nodded. The drive was extremely awkward and silent. Sam tried bridging the gap between silences, but only got one word answers.

"I called Ruby," he said after a while. "Good," Marcia said back. "Great," Dean said coolly. "I didn't tell her you would be there, Marcia, just to ensure she would show up," he said, looking in the back through the mirror. She nodded silently.

Sam looked desperately at Dean and Dean looked back and sighed. "Yeah, hey if Ruby and you like each other, maybe you guys can go cross country and solve murders and fight monsters, you know like me and Sam," Dean said with artificially happiness. Sam sent him a look telling him to stop, oh God, just stop. Marcia didn't answer and just shifted against the seat.

Dean looked to the road. Less than a day ago, she was in his arms. He was about to kiss her. She bought him a guitar. He saw her die and come back to life. So, why, why were they fighting? He peered into the mirror and saw her despondently staring out the window and wondered if she was thinking about it too. They drove over several towns and reached the place they were meeting Ruby and it was completely silent.

"Hey Ruby," Sam said nodding to her as she walked up behind them. He turned and she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and crossed her arms. "I already told you," she began, "There isn't anything left to do; no man, or demon can kill Lilith—"

"What about Angel?" Marcia asked walking up from behind the boys. Ruby stepped back and swallowed. "What is she doing here?!" she yelled backing up from them more and more, "I'm out of here!"

"Afraid not," Dean said motioning down to the ground. She just stepped back into a 'Devils trap' etched into to the ground. Marcia walked towards her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, unless you give me a reason too. I just want to talk," she said. "Yeah, that explains the trap," Ruby said sarcastically.

"I knew you would run away," she said sternly. Ruby drawls a deep breath, "Well, you have me where you want me. What do you want?"

"I am Marcia—""I know that!" Ruby interrupted. Marcia straightened up and pursed her lip.

"I know, but I am starting over with someone I have never met, it is what you do. I am Marcia, I am an angel and I am the keeper of Sam and Dean Winchester," she said, trying to sound light and nice.

"No, you are the keeper of Sam Winchester," Ruby corrected. Marcia massaged her neck, "Sort of package deals aren't they? You've learned that, haven't you?" Ruby remained silent, forcing herself not to laugh.

"Be careful," Ruby said. Marcia scoffed. "No, I'm serious. If you are going after Lilith, be careful. She isn't me, she isn't Crowley," Ruby said. Sam and Dean look at each other, "Crowley? Ruby you never told us about a Crowley," Sam asked.

"Not worth mentioning," Ruby said. Marcia shut her lips tightly and shook her head.

"I can't do this," she said. Ruby took her attention off of Sam and went back to Marcia, "What?" "I can't do this," Marcia repeated. Ruby opened her mouth and looked taken aback.

"I can't do this alone," she corrected, "I need you and whoever you can get to help." Ruby began laughing, "As you can assume, I am not a popular demon, alright. Why don't you gather the angels, huh?"

"We have that in common," Marcia said crossing her arms, "Not even my fellow Vestals will help. The only angel that would help is already pushing away from me."

"Who is that?" Dean asked. Marcia turned to him and smiled, "That's okay, Dean. You will never meet him."

Ruby scoffed, "We are screwed, but let's try." Marcia smiled at her and extended her hand. Ruby hesitated but took it and they shook. Sam and Dean look at each other again. Sam smiled and Dean's face still stood like stone.

**It is short, but the next chapter is a full on sh!t storm! Enjoy! We made it to chapter 7! Let me know if you are hooked!


	8. Chapter 8

Marcia and Ruby had finally met. Sam and Dean walk in with bags of fast food to see them sitting on the floor and smiling with one another. Sam looked uneasy and Dean looked as if he walked into a parallel universe.

"Hey, guys," Sam said awkwardly. Marcia and Ruby looked up and smiled up at him. "Hey," they said at the same time. "Okay, weird," Dean whispered. Sam nodded in agreement as they set down the bags on the small motel table. Dean didn't feel good about this, about keeping Ruby this close, trusting Ruby, having Marcia sitting across from her. In the back of his mind he was hoping that Marcia would not like her and end her once in for all.

"Okay, we got the food; did you get anything done while we were gone?" Dean asked them. Ruby's face fell into annoyance, "Sort of. We got the places Lilith isn't." Dean scoffed and mumbled, "Typical." Marcia looked over her shoulder up at him and shrugged, "No luck. But we will keep trying."

"Well, I'm going to eat," Ruby said standing. Marcia smiled as she stood. Dean settled on the edge of the bed, "So, how is it going?" Marcia's face fell, "How so?"

"How is working with demon-flower child?" Dean asked, his question writhing with attitude. She smiled over at Ruby, who was now sat at the table opening the greasy bag, "She is fine. She reminds me of some of my sister vestals."

"I thought you hated those girls?" Dean asked inquisitively. Marcia chuckled, "Don't say that." He smiled with her. The smile was fake, but the feeling wasn't. The closer and closer it got to the due date, the more he wanted to memorize Marcia's smiling face. He was destined for a one way ticket to Hell, and there were no transfers or returns.

Marcia and Ruby leave late that night. Still coming up empty with no easy answers. With a heavy heart Dean watches Marcia leave with Ruby. Tomorrow night would be the time. He didn't want Marcia to be there when he was taken away. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that they could do nothing, he had been given a year and his time was up. He just prayed that she lost track of time.

Sam walked back inside and sat down on his bed and opened a book. Dean stood in the doorway and watched the empty street where Marcia used to be. Sam sighed and rubbed his face. "They can do it, you know?" Dean turned and scoffed, shutting the door with more gumption than he usually would.

"Sure," Dean said artificially walking over to the stacks of books. Sam sighed angrily, "Do you appreciate this at all?" Dean shot him a look, "Don't start."

"No, Dean, they—we all are doing so much to save you! We are all happy to do it and care about what happens to you! Do you appreciate how much effort everyone is putting into this?" Sam asked, losing his patience. He would usually have kept that in, and he has, but something broke in him. Maybe the approaching date or the hate in Dean's eyes, either way Sam couldn't contain the urge any longer.

"I don't want Marcia there tomorrow," Dean said, ignoring Sam's outburst and flipping through a heavy book before dropping it on the stack again. Sam looked incredulously at him, dropping his book on the bed, "What? She is the only feasible way to defeat Lilith." Dean sighed deeply, "I don't want Marcia there tomorrow. We don't know where Lilith is, we don't know how to defeat her and I don't know about you but I am not going to hold Marcia as a human shield and hope something happens!"

"That is her job!" Sam shouted. He immediately withdrew and horror showed in his face as he regretted what he said. Dean just gritted his teeth. "I didn't mean—I am just tired, okay?" Sam said squeezing the bridge of his nose. Dean shook his head and chuckled sarcastically.

"That's great Sammy," he said, "Good job. She is seeing over us, so why not help her do her _job_." Sam rolled his neck and sighed.

"I didn't mean—no Dean, I meant it, okay. You said yourself, she said once that she isn't here to hold our hands, she isn't here to kiss our wounds, and she is here as our shield. She is her to protect us and take the beatings."

"But she does those things! She has become family; she is more than a shield now!" Dean yelled angrily, "She isn't going to be here!" He was so set that Sam just sighed and let it go. He felt bad for what he had said, be he felt like he needed to say it. He needed Dean to see; he needed him to not give up and take this head on, if possible.

They spent the majority of the night reading. They didn't find much, but they felt like they needed to. They eventually fell asleep for the night against the pages of their books. Nightmares filled both of the boy's heads. Dean dreamt of being mauled by Hellhounds and Sam dreamt of Dean's mangled corpse, trying to keep positive was wearing him down in not a good way.

Sam woke up with a start at the sounds from Dean's bed. He feared the worse as he leaped out of bed, only to see Dean having a bad dream as well. Sam held tight to Dean's arm as Dean jumped up into the seated position quickly.  
"You're okay, Dean, wake up, everything's fine," Sam said hurriedly. Dean woke up completely and held his brother and shook the nightmare from his mind.

Sam stood up and found his phone. "We got a late night call from Bobby," he called to Dean who was washing his face. "What now?" Dean called, drying his face.

Sam put the phone to his ear to listen to the message. "He found Lilith," Sam said in shock.

In Bobby's message he explained that Lilith was in disguise as a child held up in a nearly all demon neighborhood, a daunting task for any hunter, even the Winchesters. They argue for quite a while but decide to not bring Marcia or Ruby with them. Sam argued that they would need Ruby's knife since the Colt was still MIA. Dean just packed a bag and walked to the car, not putting up with confrontation. Saying that they will simply bring Bobby with them instead, as if that would help.

Sam secretly summoned Ruby behind the motel building and explained. "Dammit," Ruby cursed, "You know, I may be a monster, but I am not a monster. I get it, he doesn't want Marcia there to see everything go down, but you guys will need me. Have you guys thrown her off somehow?" Sam nodded regrettably, "We hid the Angel bag in the motel room."

"Honestly, since the angel is gone again, I think you should really tape into that 'hidden potential' we talked about before," she suggested. Sam sighed. He hadn't thought about the powers he possesses since they took down Yellow-eyes and since before Marcia disappeared on them.

"Only as a last resort," Sam whispered, "Can we use the knife for now?" Ruby groaned and tucked her blonde hair over her ear, "That won't help! You are bringing a toothpick to a gun fight here. Just think, Sam, there is nothing worse than untapped potential." Sam scoffed, "yeah, sure."

Dean walked around the car and Sam. Dean chuckled, "Nice one Sammy. I knew you wouldn't listen" Sam looked at Dean; he didn't know he would be here. But he fixed his confused expression to a confident one.

"What is this?" she asked, anger seeping into her face, her eye flashing over black. Dean shrugged opening his hand to beckoning her to hand him the knife.

"Why would you want me not to be there to help? Don't be stupid Dean," she shot back. "Because I don't trust your judgment," Dean said, grinning evilly. She gritted her teeth. "Sam and his powers is the only thing that can save you," she said, "Sam's abilities can do more than your stupid angel."

Dean hit Ruby in the face. Ruby was taken aback but struck him back and Sam jumped in and got hit as well. She hit Dean across the parking lot until they reached the back of the motel doors. Dean used the door to get to his feet. She went to hit him again, but he began laughing. She furrowed her brows.

"Who, as a Demon, would stand under an awning?" Dean asked. Ruby looked up and saw a devils trap above her. She cursed under her breath as Dean waved the knife in her face.

"This is a big mistake!" Ruby yelled as they left her and walked away. Dean shuttered as he looked straight, not looking back at her.

They met up with Bobby in New Harmony, Indiana, just where he told them to. Bobby nodded and looked around for Marcia. "You Boys didn't make her fly the coup again? Did ya?" Sam frowned in confusion.

"No," Dean said, knowing what Bobby was talking about, "Marcia isn't going to be here, upon my request." Bobby sighed and shrugged, "Whatever you want."

Sam, Dean, and Bobby sit and wait outside the family house. Dean began to shake as the number of inhabitants/Demons walked by. Sam looked over at Dean, assuming it was just fear over in less than 6 hours Dean would be Hound food. Bobby looked over too, but he knew better.

"Dean, are you seeing the Demons for what they are?" Bobby asked. Dean jumped and looked over at Bobby, fear in his eyes. "I could be wrong, but I heard that is how it is. The closer the expiration date, the stronger the hallucinations and phantasms become." Dean swallowed and nodded. "It's okay, kiddo," Bobby said nervously.

"It is time," Bobby whispered looking around the empty, dark street. They ran behind the house. Sam and Dean went around and killed the remaining demons in the area.

Bobby mumbled a chant into a water pipe. "There!" Bobby exclaimed in his loudest whisper as the rosary swam down towards the house.

Ruby appeared angry and tackled Dean against a fence. "I want my knife back, you son of a bitch!" Sam came up and grabbed Ruby off of him. Marcia ran up as well. Dean pauses and stares at them, well Marcia. Her angry, hurt expression burned into his memory, kicking her smiling one out of the way. Ruby began yelling at them.

"How did you get out?" Sam asked Ruby. "Marcia, she found me and scratched the awning!" Marcia nodded, remained silent, not liking the way Dean was looking at her. They decide to split up.

Dean yelled out that he wants to move alone and for Marcia to go off with Bobby. Sam and Ruby went together. Marcia stepped up to Dean and went to say something, but he walked away from her. She breathed a shattered breath standing by herself. She looked behind her and demons were all around. "Guys," she whispered, shaking as she looked around. They all stopped and looked as well.

"Run," Dean said. They all ran towards the house. "What's taking Bobby!" Sam yelled right before the sprinkler system came on and holy water flew out burning the demons as they raced towards them.

Sam and Ruby went into the darkened house of the family Lilith was staying with, with Dean and Marcia at their heels. Sam's face fell to horror, "What if they warned Lilith we are here?" Ruby stayed silent and swallowed, "Let's hope not."

They head up stairs quietly and Dean hears something down stairs. The place looks abandoned and dark. Dean perks up when he sees a door move. The father of the little girl struggles to stay hidden. The sprinklers water taps on the windows like rain. Dean rushed towards the man and helps him up. "I am here to help," Dean whispered. "You can't help any of us! She is unstoppable." Dean directs him to the basement and hears Marcia head up the stairs. Dean clears the area and runs upstairs to Sam. Sam walks into a bedroom where there is a canapé bed where a sobbing, scared woman holds a sleeping little girl. The mother pleads with him to kill her daughter, because she isn't her anymore. Sam was about to strike but Dean stopped him.

"That isn't her. She has moved," Dean said, not seeing the demon that lies inside the girl anymore. Sam's lips parted sadly, because if she was on the move, there was no telling where she would be. They leave the mother to hold on to her sleeping daughter.

They regroup and watch as the clock struck midnight. Everyone's face fell to sorrow. "I guess that's that then?" Dean said, looking to his feet.

"No, no there is still time," Marcia said frantically. She fell to the floor and crosses her legs and closed her eyes tight and put her hands together.

"Marcia," Dean began. She shushed him and concentrated with large hot tears leaking through her tightly closed lashes. "Marcia stop," Sam said lifting her off the ground to her feet.

"I can find her, if I just try harder!" she yelled, teary eyed. Ruby sighs. They hear howling in the distance and Dean jumps and looks around. Marcia looks around wildly with him.

"Salt," Sam yelled, running for the kitchen. Dean looked at Marcia and she looks back. Sam runs back and shuts the door and salts the inside. They hear the dogs on the outside of the door. They run to the other room and keep running until they couldn't anymore, salting the whole way.

"Ruby, teach me how to use my powers!" Sam yelled. Ruby sputtered, "I—there isn't time." Sam cursed. "Sam, no!" Marcia begged. Sam yelled, "It's the only way!"

"No it's not!" Dean yelled, "Stop both of you! Neither of you can save me! I'm going to hell." "No you aren't," Sam said emotionally. "Yes, I am," Dean said. The sound of growling grew louder.

Dean became restless as the hounds charged forward. Marcia walked over to him and took his shaken hands. She looks into his green eyes and blinks slowly. "Give me the knife, I can fight them off," Ruby said behind them. Dean looked past Marcia when he heard Ruby speak. His eyes grew as he looked past Ruby's face.

"Wait," Dean said, letting go of Marcia's hands. "You aren't Ruby," Dean said incredulously. Marcia turned around to see Ruby's eyes turn white. Ruby threw Sam and pinning Dean to the table.

Marcia went to fight her, but Ruby just held Dean and Sam harder. "You can't do anything because your mind is all clouded," she purred, almost like a child.

"Let go of Ruby!" Marcia yelled. "No, I like my new body. I feel all grown and pretty," she purred again. Marcia swallowed; fear was indeed clouding her judgment, causing her not to be able to move, despite being the only one not held down. Lilith walk sultrily up to Sam and leaned against him, "I am so glad I got to meet you, Sam. I've been waiting."

"Let Dean go," Sam said, trying to get away from her, but he still couldn't move. She giggled, "He won't be a problem in a minute."

Ruby skipped over to the door and slid it open, letting in the hounds, "Sic 'em boys." Marcia stood over Dean, if she couldn't get the strength to take Lilith, she would protect him from the hounds.

The hounds leaped on the barrier between their target. They wrapped their teeth around her but could not bit down; they put their claws on her, but could not scratch her. Despite, not inflicting injury, Marcia's face was pained and scared.

"It is okay, Dean," she began, voice breaking, "Everything will be fine." Ruby furrowed her brows and began shaking and shouting at her. Dean looked up in terror as Marcia did exactly what he didn't want her to do: she became a shield.

All he could think about was their conversation from a long time ago and images flashed in his mind:

_ "'__This is a job, Dean, I am not here to hold your hands, I am not here to kiss your wounds, I am here as your shield. I protect you and I take the beatings.'_

_"__Not all of them," he said. "Some slip through," she smiled." _

"Some slip through," Dean repeated quietly. With all of his strength he could muster, he reached up and pushed her off of him. She fell over and watched as they immediately began to swarm to him. The last thing he saw was Sam raising his hand against Lilith and Marcia screaming his name.

**See you in season 3!


	9. Chapter 9

The ripping feeling of flying forward flew towards Dean again. The harsh reality being pulled from Hell back to earth shook him up more than he thought it would.

Dean zoned out and heard Marcia scream again in the back of his mind. Bobby hit him hard on the shoulder. He snapped back and focused again on the man in front of him. He wore a trench coat and stared Dean down.

"So—so you're an Angel, then?" Dean asked, after regaining his control. "That's what I said," Castiel said smiling wickedly. "And you raised me from Hell?"

"Dean, please, don't just repeat everything I just said," Castiel said pensively. Dean tightened his fist around the knife in his hand. His brow twitched in anger.

"Okay, here's something you didn't mention, you son of a bitch," Dean began, "Did Marcia put you up to this?" Castiel's face contorted slightly, in to a hard to read expression.

"Keep her name out of your mouth," he hissed. Dean swallowed and stared back at him.

"She isn't coming around anymore," Castiel said, calming his voice. Dean licked his lip nervously, "Why?"

"Her contract with you and your brother had been discontinued years ago," Castiel stated, "She has been traumatized by you, Dean. It is safe to say you will never see her again." Dean shifted and rubbed his jaw.

"You will be too busy anyway. God has plans for you," Castiel said, changing his face back to the straight, emotionless expression it was before.

Dean and Bobby return to Bobby's empty house. Sam was not back from whatever he was doing. Bobby shrugged and sat hard down at his desk.

"He does his business," Dean grumbled. "You could call him," Bobby said bluntly. Dean shook his head and walked away. He hadn't seen Sam in months while he was in Hell and didn't expect not to see him. He hoped Sam wouldn't just roll over and stop hunting, but he had no idea that he wouldn't even stop to see him. He felt like a child.

"What has he been up to anyway?" Dean asked Bobby. He sighed, "I already told ya, he barely visited while you were 'down under' I don't know what he did, or rather does." Dean sighed.

"You know, that angel, had to have been lying—about Marcia I mean," Bobby began. Dean crossed the darkened room and shook his head, "Why would he lie about that, Bobby? We traumatized her—I traumatized her. I treated her like shit, we all did! We expected her to be here when we called, we expected her to show up, and once she ran off, we all bellyached and cried because she didn't come back right away! I don't blame her for wanting out."

Sam walked in through Bobby's kitchen quietly. His face fell at the look of both of Bobby and Dean still up. They shot him a look. "Where were you?" Dean barked. "Date," Sam said briefly.

"Date?" Dean asked. Sam swallowed, "Yeah. Good night."

**. . .**

Dean rolled over on his mattress on the floor and peered up at Sam on the couch. He rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Dean," said a voice that sounded far away. Dean sat up, "Marcia?" He turned to the kitchen and saw Castiel standing with the sun creeping up in the horizon.

"Dean," he said again, "I sensed you were awake." Dean sighed deeply, "Of course you did."

"What do you mean?" Castiel said, cocking his handsome head to the side, in confusion. Dean shook his head and walked into the kitchen. "What do you want now?" Dean asked begrudgingly.

"Is that Sam sleeping over there?" Castiel asked pointing to the sofa just out of sight. Dean looked that way and sighed sadly, "I think so." Cas cocked his head again. "Don't ask," Dean said before he could respond.

"Be watchful of Sam. He is not doing what he needs to," Cas said quietly. Dean's lips part in quieted shock. "It is only a matter of time before I make myself known to Sam as well. Rein him in, because if I introduce myself, you won't like what that means." Cas said before disappearing. Dean swallowed alone in the slowly lightening kitchen.

**. . .**

Dean stood in the kitchen until the sun was full and until it was about 7:00 when everyone woke up. Sam walked into the kitchen and grinned with sleep still in his eyes.

"Forgot what you came in for?" he laughed. Dean smiled artificially and nodded, "Yeah, I guess." Sam smiled and walked for the fridge, "How about a beer?"

"It's 7 in the morning?" Dean chuckled. Sam shrugged exaggeratedly so his shoulders sort of hung by his ears. Dean smiled slightly and took one of the long-neck bottles.

"Hey, Sammy, sit for a minute?" Dean asked as he sat in one of the kitchen chairs. Sam frowned and sat, "Of course."

"Look," Dean began before sighing deeply. Sam cut him off, "Oh my—is this about Hell!?" Dean breathed a sad laugh, "No, no it isn't. It's about you." Sam's face fell from shock to horror.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, voice shaking slightly. Dean swallowed his emotion, "Like, what did you do while I was—_away_?" His voice dropped slightly.

"Oh, well, don't be mad, but—" '_Don't be mad, but…'_ The words Dean dreaded most. He rubbed his face and listened intently.

"I sort of talked to a crossroads demon," Sam said regrettably, "It didn't work, but I tried. I was blaringly drunk. Ironically, that was the first and last time I saw Marcia after _everything happened_."

"Really?" Dean asked. Sam sort of grinned; he knew he wasn't talking about the crossroads demon, but he was talking about Marcia.

"Yeah. She talked me down, if you know what I mean," Sam said, taking a steep slug of his beer. Dean's mouth opened and fire grew in his chest, all he could think was when the trickster made them kiss over and over, only this time it was intentional and in the back of the impala with the new sound system playing piteous, new age, crappy sex music. Probably Maroon 5 or Coldplay or something Sam never gets to play in the car when Dean was around.

"I was about to jump off a bridge," Sam elaborated passively, drinking steeply from the bottle again. The image in Deans' head crashed dramatically and slid to a screeching halt. The fire in his chest dissipated to icy cold guilt.

"W-what?" Dean asked, nearly spiting the beer he just swallowed. "Yeah, I went to a dark place," Sam said deplorably.

"When it didn't work, when the demon wouldn't accept the trade, I didn't know what to do. I did everything I could think of, I was at my wits end. But Marcia was there to pick up the pieces, she always does," Sam said dreamily, staring into space.

"But," Dean said, expecting him to finish. "But, what?" Sam asked, snapping back.

"But she isn't here now? Did she say something? Did you say something?" Dean asked quickly. Sam shrugged, "I don't know. She made me get a motel, take a shower and go to sleep. I was emotional—I was the worst form of myself I can even imagine. I made her stay with me the whole night.

I couldn't stop crying, it was embarrassing, actually. But she stuck by. She calmed me down the way mom used to. She told me and as soon I she started doing it I remembered instantly," Sam began pulling on his hair slightly, "She rubbed my hair and went down my face to my chin and did it over and over slowly until I was asleep. I tried to stay awake so it would never stop, but I did and when I woke up—magically feeling better—she was gone. The room was paid and she was gone."

As Dean listened, he felt his chin tremble. He felt terrible, because he was jealous.

**This is late because I traveled to Washington DC. Thank you for your patience! 3


	10. Chapter 10

Sam looked at his despondent brother sitting at Bobby's desk flipping aimlessly through a book he did not need to read. Sam looked at his watch anxiously but looked back at Dean.

"Hey, got a case," he said, making himself known. Dean looked up at him and smiled, "Sounds good." Sam nods and grins facilely. A voice shouted at him from the back of his head, but he ignored it.

"Where?" Dean asked, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. Sam cleared his throat, "Yeah, Turton, South Dakota." Dean frowned, "not that far. What's happening there?"

"I'll tell you on the way," Sam said looking at Dean cautiously. Dean had a point. He meant more than he said, but even what made it to words made sense. He didn't know what to do. He was between a rock and a hard place; he had to choose between doing what needs to happen and being with his brother again.

Dean slid into the driver seat and snuck a peek at the back seat. Sam slid in the passenger and caught Dean looking. He chuckled, "She isn't there." Dean sighed deeply. He would be lying if he wasn't hoping she was, but he wasn't looking to see if Marcia was back there.

"Not looking for her," Dean said passively. Sam cleared his throat, "She'll be back, Dean." Dean shook his head slightly, but didn't say anything and just drove off.

Sam told him what was at Turton, it was nothing much, more of a distraction. Dean griped uncomfortably at the steering wheel. They talked, but they didn't _talk_. He hasn't been the same Sam, or maybe it wasn't the same Dean. He couldn't make up his mind. Sam sensed it too, but he didn't know what to do about it, so he filled the silence with chatter about the case, despite being useless, additive information.

They reach Turton and pull into the motel parking lot. Sam looked at him, "I thought we were going to investigate first?" Dean shrugged, "Let's drop our stuff off first."

"No!" Sam said, yelling accidently. Dean shot him a confused look. "—I mean there are innocent lives at stake here. How about you go talk to the victims and_ I _put our stuff away?" Dean sighed and put his arms in the air, "Fine, whatever." Sam swallowed but got out of the car and grabbed their duffels from the back and waved as Dean drove away, who did not returning the awkward smile Sam sent him away with.

He ran into the motel and pulled out his phone. "What room?" he asked into the phone intensely.

"Room 35," a woman's voice said quietly. He ran to the 3 floor and pulled the door open hurriedly. A woman with tan skin and dark hair stood by the door. Sam dropped the one too many bags on the floor. She studied the bags.

"Did you run away from home little pup?" she said crossing her arms. He exhaled angrily, "No, I panicked. " She sighed and dropped her chin slightly.

"What did you do?" Sam cleared his throat, "I panicked. Dean—he doesn't—he is concerned."

"Oh, blah blah," she interrupted, "Sam, listen, I know it is a sore subject, considering he just got back, but you don't need him!" Sam looked away from her.

"You have me now," she purred. He looked back at her and smiled slightly. "Not to mention your powers," she said smiling hungrily.

"No, Ruby, not with Dean here, I met you because I wanted to tell you to run," he said grabbing her thin arms. Her smile faded quickly into anger.

"You are so close, Sam. You need more practice, but you are getting much better. I'm afraid if you stop, even for a night, it will set you back weeks, maybe months!" she said dramatically. Sam sighed deeply.

"Fine," he said, "but only at night, after Dean goes to sleep." She frowns, "I'm impressed, Sam. Fine." she takes out a slip of paper out of her pocket of her tight jeans, "Be there."

She disappeared, leaving Sam by himself.

Dean calls Sam dozens of times to no answer. Sam was too engrossed in his laptop to answer. Dean barged into the motel room, absolutely livid.

"What the hell, man! You left me to interrogate crazies by myself for hours!" Dean shouted. Sam looked up at him, adjusting his eyes to the light Dean just turned on.

"I hope that porn was worth it," Dean said gesturing to the laptop computer in front of Sam. Sam sighed angrily, "Sorry got distracted." He shut the screen after Dean walked over to look at what he was looking at, but not before he caught a glimpse of the page labeled "Demon Possession." He bit his tongue and walked away to the bed.

"Ugh, I am getting too old for this," Dean groaned. Sam smiled at him nervously, "W-what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean said waving him off, "Let's just say, there is not a shortage of crazy in this town." Sam breathed a laugh, "Keeping us on our toes." Dean lifted his chin in agreement.

"Well, goodnight!" Sam said abruptly. Dean stood and held Sam off from walking away.

"Look, Sam, I want to say something," Dean said nervously. Sam swallowed and felt the sweat collect on his brow and lower back.

"I wanted to thank you," Dean said calmly. Sam furrowed his brows in confusion and he nearly sputtered, "For what?"

"Y'know, for not asking—about, y'know," Dean said vaguely. "Hell?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't remember anything anyway, but thanks for not bringing it up," Dean said nervously fiddling with his pockets. Sam nods sadly and Dean breathes a sigh of relief and goes to bed. Sam sighs a shuddering breath before lying in bed, waiting for Dean to fall asleep.

When Dean finally fell asleep, Sam got out of bed quietly and worked his way to the door slowly. As soon as the door shut, Deans' eyes flew open and got out of bed himself and followed Sam.

He found Sam in a darkened room in town, standing in front of a man in a chair, or at least it looked like a man. Sam stood firmly in front of this man and Dean jerked over to the corner of the room when a woman's voiced sounded.

"Do it, Sam," she said, egging him on. Dean crept closer and saw Sam raise his hand and black smoke came pouring out of the man's mouth. Dean watched in horror as he thought back to what Castiel had said.

Sam used his powers and opened the demon from inside the man. The woman quickly slipped the man from the holds on the chairs and she turned to see Dean stepping forward. Sam turned when he saw her expression.

"Dean?" Sam asked cautiously, "This isn't what it looks like."

"Really? What does it look like, Sam? That you are using your powers? Even though you promised to never use them?" Dean asked, raising his voice. Ruby looked over at Sam and nodded.

"Don't nod at him!" he said angrily, "Stop egging him on!" "Dean, calm down!" she began.

"How do you know me?" Sam sighed, "That's Ruby, Dean." He looked at her again. She didn't look like she did. Her vessel must have died or failed her back when Lilith jumped in her. She no longer had straight, blonde hair. That was replaced by dark, curly hair below her shoulders.

"I'm hurt, you didn't recognize me? That's okay, I hardly recognized that broken look on your face," she said smiling at him. Dean glared at her, "Sorry about that, all of you demons look the same."

"How was Hell?" she asked, cutting him off. "Well, y'know, hell," he said sternly. She curled her lips upward into a terrible smile at their banter.

"So, Sam tells me that your Angel disappeared on you again," she said passively, pacing around the space.

"Doesn't matter," he lied, "We're used to it." Ruby shrugged and continued pacing, "If you say so. Your loss is Sam's gain." Sam shot her a look.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Dean asked angrily. Sam urged Ruby to stop.

"He can finally be himself! He can finally succeed, he can finally help," she yelled over Sam's pleads. "He said so himself," she continued. Dean looked over at Sam briefly.

"Come on, Sam," Dean said, turning around to leave. Sam swallowed and Ruby sent him a look to hold his ground.

"If it is any constellation, Dean, I am getting better, we don't have to use the knife, and we don't have to repeat that exorcism anymore. I can take the demons out, no problem," Sam said, trying to reassure him.

"No problem?" Dean asked, turning around, "No, Sam, there is a problem, a big problem, an Angel problem." Sam swallowed.

"You talked to Marcia?" Sam asked, nervously. Ruby looked over and Dean, showing slight fear.

"No, there are obviously other Angels!" Dean shouted. Sam slacked his face.

"The one who gave me this," he said lifting his sleeve, revealing the hand print, "it was an Angel, Sam. And it wasn't Marcia."

"Bye," Ruby said briefly before disappearing. Dean slowly blinked at Sam.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam swallowed at his question, "Because I wanted to help."

"Don't worry about Lilith anymore, I'm back and that's all that matters," Dean said intently at Sam. He looked away, "She is still out there Dean and I can't sit by without trying."

"Not like this," Dean said grabbing Sam's arm tightly in a loving way, "Not like this." Sam nodded.

"So, Angels freed you?" Sam asked. Dean nodded slightly. "For what in return? Whatever it is, tell me," Sam said. Dean sighed and licked his lips, "Well, it was certainly not free," Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Dean smiled sarcastically, "Let's just say, God has plans for me. Not sure why or what, but that's all he said." They have both had seen so much crap in the last couple years that more angels only added to the stress.

"Is he anything like Marcia?" Sam asked, chuckling slightly. Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Hardly."

"Can I meet him?"

"God no."

**Enjoy guys! The best is yet to come! Mwahahaha!


	11. Chapter 11

After Sam and Deans talk, they finished out the case, or lack thereof, and began to drive back to Bobby's. As they packed up a room they never really used, the door creaked open. Sam didn't look up from his bag. "Go through the bathroom one more time; see if they left any soap behind."

"You don't want motel soap, trust me," a woman's voice spoke. Sam looked up slowly to see Ruby standing in front the door. He swallowed nervously.

"Ruby, leave, I am not using my powers anymore," Sam said, stretching his arm out to keep her away. Ruby groaned slightly, "Sam, this is a mistake—"  
"No! It was a mistake listening to you. It was a mistake letting you talk me into this!" He hissed back, keeping quiet in case Dean was coming.

"Talking you into—No, Sam that was all you, okay! I would be lying if I wasn't relieved, but come on, Sam!" She hissed back.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said, pacing back to the bag, throwing it over his shoulder, "It doesn't continue."

"Why?" Ruby barked. Sam pushes past her, "Because Dean asked me to." Ruby shut her eyes behind Sam. He put his large hand on the door knob.

"Aren't you worried?" She asked before he twisted the knob. "What do you mean?" Sam asked towards the door. Ruby licked her lips, back still facing his back.

"About Dean," she said, "Aren't you worried about him?" Sam's hand slipped off of the door handle and turned, "He said he doesn't remember anything. I believe him."

"I wouldn't," she said briefly, "You don't leave Hell unscathed. Not to mention be okay with the fact that angels saved you." Sam remained silent. He had to admit, it was strange, all of it. The lack of jumpiness and the lack of fear was the most staggering. Dean isn't the type to react in the same way most everyone else would, but under-reacting is not good either.

It also bothered Sam that he was able to tell him it was angels that saved him as if it happens every day. Angels very rarely enters into Hell to pull people out, or at least Sam assumes. Course, why wouldn't he assume that, Hell is a terrible place.

'Hell is a terrible place'; Sam kept repeating those words in his head. The more he said it, the more he believed Ruby; no one gets out of Hell unscathed.

He opened the door and left the room, leaving Ruby behind him. He went down to car hurriedly. Dean smile when he saw him, but it faded quickly. "Why are you running? Sam, why are you running?" Sam shook his head and threw the bags into the back and sat in the front seat. Dean frowned, but sat in the front seat anyway.

"Why don't you want me to meet the angels that saved you?" Sam asked suddenly as they pulled out of the parking lot. Dean sighed and struggled with the words, "I—I just can't—you just can't."

"You said the same thing about Marcia," Sam said, raising a good point.

"Yeah and look at what happened because of that," Dean chuckled haphazardly.

"The best relationship with a woman you and possible I have ever had?" Sam said with attitude. Dean shot him a look before returning to the road.

"I thought you couldn't be yourself around her, I thought you couldn't be in control," Dean said flatly, almost whispering. Sam shot him the look this time.

"You know that was Ruby talking," Sam said. "You were protesting for her to stop an awful lot," Dean shot back. Sam bit his lip, trying to control his anger.

"Well, at least I don't discredit knowing Marcia to protect myself!" Sam finally said, well above a whisper. He felt like he should have retracted, but he felt a sense of relief for saying it.

"How am I protecting myself?" Dean asked, laughing artificially.

"Because you can't admit you fell for her, you fell for her hard! To the point where, even though the hounds couldn't hurt her, you pushed her out of the way!"

Dean had nothing to say back. This time Sam didn't feel the slightest sensation of gratification. The car was silent all the way to Bobby's.

Despite only being a few miles outside of the Dakota Bobby lives in, they are forced to stop outside of North Dakota.

"I think it's Baby," Dean said nervously. Sam nods as he gets out of the car in a bar parking lot.

"Did you take care of her while I was gone—other than adding that music contraption?" Dean asked. Sam chuckled, "Yes I did, and it's an Aux cord, gramps." Dean shots him a look of judgment behind a chuckle. Dean opened the hood and nods over to the bar, "Get us beers, will ya?" Sam looks back and nods.

When he started into the bar, Dean closes the hood quietly and jumps into the impala and drove away through the night. Sam heard him zoom way and stood of the porch of the bar, screaming after him.

**. . .**

The sun rose and Bobby paced around his house on the phone. "Look, Sam, I don't know what to tell you. He isn't here. All I can say is—"his voice trailed off as he sees a young woman with long dark hair standing in front of his desk. "Bobby? Bobby, are you alright?" Sam asked through the phone.

"I'm going to have to call you back," he said airily, hanging up. Bobby swallowed. "Marcia?"

She smiled slightly, almost sad. "Sorry I haven't been by in a while," she said guiltily. Bobby placed the phone on his desk, "No, no that's okay," he stammered. She tucked her hair behind her ear and rubbed her lips together.

"It's been awhile," he said nervously. She nodded, "Yes, I apologize for not checking in—it's just..." She peered at the acoustic guitar in the corner leaning against the bookshelf.

He nodded understandably, "I get it."

"Were you talking to Sam a minute ago?" she asked, smiling at the casualness. Bobby nodded passively. "Is he well?" A sudden surge of anger hit Bobby.

"You'd know if you came around more," Bobby breathed. She licked her lips and looked to the ground, "I know. But I couldn't. Heaven has been painfully searching for Lilith. It seems my 'stupid fondness's' would have solved so many problems."

"Have they told you anything?" Bobby asked, shiftily. She cocked her head and went to say something when the door opened and Dean walked in. She stared at him and covered her trembling mouth. Bobby cursed under his breath, "Balls."

Dean stopped midsentence directed at Bobby when he caught her eye.

"M—"he began. She ran forward towards him and Dean smiled, opening his arms only to be punched in the face.

He flew backwards, falling through the kitchen door. She cursed to the heavens in Enochian as Dean feels the pain in his face.

"Ow! What the F—" Castiel appears in the kitchen next to Dean, staring at the scene. Marcia straightened up and glared at him. Bobby caught a shuddering breath and whistled to Dean and nods his head to get out of there.

Dean went to stand. Cas stretched his arm out and lifted Dean off of the kitchen floor.

"Dean, please excuse us," Cas said without looking away from Marcia. Dean left the kitchen as Cas lifted the door off of the floor and rested it on the hinges.

Voices flew, mostly Marcia's, as Cas tried to speak. Dean swallowed as they yelled, holding his cheek.

"I told you she hates me!" Dean hisses at Bobby, watching the door loosely quake.

"Nah, she avoided the important places like the eyes or teeth," Bobby conceded.

"Thanks for that," Dean grimaced. The sounds of screams were now masked by the shattering sounds of dishes and cabinets, which they only assumed Marcia began hurdling at Cas's head.

"Now, she isn't avoiding any of those placed on that guy," Bobby said, flinching at each sound of his property being destroyed.  
Over the destruction of the Bobby's kitchen, Bobby looked over at Dean, who was nursing his wound, staring at the door.

"Why did you leave Sam?" Bobby asked, disapprovingly. Dean sighed and folded his arms, "I left him close by."

"Yeah, but why?" Bobby asked again. "He needed to cool off," Dean said, not looking at him. "Why now?" Dean ignored him. Bobby sighed and shook his head, sitting down behind the desk.

"You know, Dean, you should really be more perceptive," Bobby said. Dean looked back at him and cocked his head. Bobby presented his hand over at the crocked door, where it sounded like she turned to using cutlery.

"Look at them, or rather listen," Bobby said, "Why is she mad at him?" Dean looked and listened, "I don't know, I can't hear what they are saying?"

"It doesn't matter what they are saying," Bobby said, growing slightly annoyed. Dean cocked his head, he felt stupid, and he hated feeling stupid.

"Because…" he trailed off while still thinking. "Because he didn't tell her something," Bobby said, answering it for him, "He reacted strongly at the mention of her name a while back, so they worked together for a long time, he hid information she would very much want to know." Dean nodded, "Okay…"

"Get it, he _hid _something from her, and she wasn't happy because they worked _together for a long time_," Bobby said, feeding him bite for bite.

"So, what you're saying is…"

"They are you and Sam, you idjit!" Bobby yelled, just under the crashes in the kitchen. Dean frowned at him and looked into the kitchen.

"They aren't Sam and me," Dean said.

Bobby sighed, "You are just throwing a 'Marcia fit' because Sam didn't tell you about what he was doing and you think he should trust you because you guys are brothers, but it has been choppy recently. So, you are pissed and Sam is pissed."

"Bobby, do you know what he has been doing?" Dean asked, growing angry. "Pulling Dean from Hell without your knowledge," Bobby said sarcastically. Dean sent him a look.

"Look—"Bobby started, but the crashing and sounds ceased. They diverted there attention to the kitchen door. Marcia adjusted the crooked door and exited with Castiel behind her. The kitchen was spotless and Cas was not hurt at all.

"I apologize for my outburst," she said, standing in front of Cas. Dean raised his eye brow at him. Cas looked at Dean and looked back at Marcia's bowed head. Marcia looked up and studied Dean.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked. Dean went to speak, but Cas interrupted, "No, you may not." Dean turned his attention at Cas and glared at him, "This is none of your concern." Cas looked at Marcia, she shifted and turned to him.

"Castiel, stand down," Marcia said tensely, "Please." Cas froze and squinted at Dean, but disappeared as if she commanded him to. "Well, anyway—"Dean began.

"Is your face healing?" she asked, drawling closer. Dean put his hand to his cheek again, "Oh, yeah, I guess—"

"Good!" she said before punching him again. He flew backwards again and hit Bobby's desk, knocking files and books over. "OW! Stop doing that!" he shouted.

Marcia glares at him and points dramatically to the door, "Outside!" As she points the door opens and an angry Sam enters.

"Dammit, Dean!" Sam began. "Me first!" Marcia shouted over Sam. Sam stopped dead and swallowed, "Marcia?" She breezed past him and left through the door. Dean sighed, collected himself and walked around Sam out the door. Sam sent a questioning look to Bobby.

"Don't ask me, not my place," Bobby said, collecting the things that fell.

**. . .**

Marcia folded her arms with her back to the door in the junkyard that is Bobby's side yard. Dean hesitated to walk up to her. He looked at her back and just heard her screams in the back of his mind and flinched. He cleared his throat and she turned around angrily.

He backed up a step, "Are you going to hit me again?" She withdrew and sighed, "No." He sighed and positioned himself of a stack of tires in front of her.

"Do your worst?" he said grinning, opening his arms, preparing. She dove into his arms. He lost his breath and it caught in his throat. She sniffled, "Why am I always the last to know?"

Dean swallowed and shut his eyes, still unable to close his arms around her; they just hung limply in the air slowly drifting downward.

"I didn't want to bother you," Dean whispered, "And then Cas said you cut the tie to us. You were traumatized and I—we would never see you again." Marcia unlatches her arms and steps back.

"He didn't say that? He couldn't have," she said. Dean shrugged and shook his head.  
"What's with him anyway?" Dean said, furrowing his brow slightly. Marcia shook his head.

"Castiel...he's harmless enough. We work together, rather worked,actually. It is a long story," she said nervously. Dean sighed, "Bobby was right." She smiled nostalgically, "Isn't he always." Her smile fell to seriousness.

"I would have come sooner if I knew," she said looking at the grass swaying in the breeze. "Yeah, I know," he said unconvincingly.

"Do you though?" she asked with attitude. He looked up at her. "You don't seem like you believe me. You have no idea—you have no idea how much a care about you, Dean. I mean, you went to Hell…I can't even imagine that," she said looking at him too. He remained silent with heavy eye lids.

"If I knew you were topside, I would want to be the one of the first thing you see," she said crossing her arms, "Maybe that's selfish, but I stick with it." He chuckled.

"Thanks," he said, "I'm just glad to be back." She smiled slightly, "Me too."

They stay quiet for a few moments just allowing themselves to be in this moment. Dean felt comfortable for the first time since being back.

"I'm worried about Sam," he said suddenly, before he could catch himself. Marcia smiled at the ground. "So was I."

"Past tense?" Dean asked passively. She looked up at him,

"Well, Yeah. One thing that's always fascinated me about Sam is he's got a will as strong as iron. He doesn't lean on it all the time, because I think it scares him sometimes – it's one thing he and John had in common – but when he uses it, he won't bend to anything in his way."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean asked, cocking his head.

Marcia sighed airily, "Well, by that I mean he is strong, both physically and mentally. He can handle a lot. And a strong will with a strong moral compass—I have nothing to worry about." Dean nodded, crossing his arms and scoffing.

"We will be there for him, but Sam can make decisions for himself. I trust he will do the right thing without "Angel interference."" Dean's face fell.

"You know about that?" he asked, dumbfounded. She laughed the fluttering laugh that Dean loved, and missed.

"Oh yes, it has been clogging up the Angel radio for weeks, maybe mouths," she admitted as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Dean didn't even bother asking about any of what she was talking about, he was just consumed by anger.

"Then why didn't you check on him, making him stop what was attracting your family!" he shouted. She smiled and wagged her finger, "Ah ah ah, Dean, remember, I trust Sam's judgement."

"I don't know—"

"I know you just want to protect him, but you just have to let this play out," she said smiling.

"I don't know how I feel about this new, carefree Marcia?" Dean chucked. She smiled mysteriously, "You'll get used to it."

**Excitement! Feels! Fights! Thanks everyone!


End file.
